My So Called Life
by XxYaoiLoverForeverxX
Summary: Sasuke is a normal guy. Normal meaning, he hides behind a fake appearance as a freakish loser. Can he find Mr. Right, who will like him for him and not his delicious feminine looks? NaruxSasu Beta'd by firekyoakira26921181
1. Chapter 1

This is the edited and fixed version I want to thank Firekyoakira26921181 sooo much thank you! all this is thank to her! now for all of you who wanted me to get this fixed here you go now shut up about it:P (just kiding!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rated M

Pairings: NaruxSasu

-

**Chapter 1**

**-**

**Beep…**

**Beeeep…!**

**Beeeeeeeee-_WHAM_!**

A hand shout out and slammed down roughly, at the sound of the annoying alarm clock, but not rough enough to harm the clock, as the star of our story woke up groggily, and groaned tiredly.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!**

"Fuck this!" he yelled, as the stupid annoying alarm clock continued ringing, not affected at all from when he previously roughened the device up. Finally giving up, he grabbed the god-forsaken alarm clock, and threw the damn thing across the room. With a satisfying, _CRACK, _he mentally smiled, when he was one more presented with silence. Soon he was drifting off once more to the land of dreams, his eyes slowly drooping close…

Than suddenly his bedroom door flew open, and a loud, booming voice of "SAAAAAAAAAASSUUUU-CHAAAAANN!! My wonderful baby brother! It's time to get up!!!" …made itself known.

"Ugh…" Sasuke groaned loudly as he grabbed, and threw his pillow towards the door. "Get the hell out of my room Itachi, and if you call me adorable one more time, I'll hang you from the tree by your balls!!! Now leave me the fuck alone! I'm trying to get some sleep!" he growled menacingly.

Itachi just smirked and leaned against the door frame.

"Such fowl language, little brother." Itachi 'tsk'ed' and then added, "Mother told me to get you to wake up and get ready for school anyways."

Sasuke sat up in his bed and gave Itachi a bored look. "Che, As if I'm gonna be jumping for joy just to spend another day at that hell hole." Sasuke said, flopping back down on his bed, and snuggled into his comfortable covers.

"Come on Sasuke, High school isn't that bad. I remember when I was in high school, truth be told, they were the best years of my life.''

"Yeah? Well these are the worst years of my life, and you wouldn't be thrilled either if you were Konoha's biggest emo freak! "

"That's a lot better than getting stalked by girls 24/7; I actually wish my high school years were like yours!. . . Well, not completely."

"Why, I'm honored." replied Sasuke, sarcastically. Itachi just stuck his tongur out at him. They both jumped when they heard the terrifying yell of'

"**ITACHI!! SASUKE!! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST I MADE FOR YOU, YOU UNGRATFUL KIDS!!! AND SASUKE YOU'RE GOING TO SCHOOL WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED NOW!**"

"YES, MOTHER!!" they both yelled. In two seconds flat, Sasuke scrabbled out of bed and into the bathroom, as Itachi bolted down the flight of stairs.

-TIME SKIP-

_Breakfast_

Sasuke sat at the table wear nothing but black, heavy eyeliner drawn onto the corner of his eyes, chains hanging sluggishly, although a little bit stylishly, from his pants. When Uchiha Mikoto glance at her youngest son, all he earned was a big sigh. "Why must you wear such clothing? This is nothing like your sweet personality, Sasuke." Itachi started coughing for some reason and although Mikoto didn't quite catch it, Sasuke heard something along the lines of 'Sweet? Yeah right" Which earned him a rather hard kick to the shin, from underneath the table.

Hearing the painful yelp, he gave a satisfying smirk."… mother I know these clothes are not me, and I know that the way I look is probably the reason why I'm classified as the emo freak at school, but I want someone to look past that and like me for who I am, and not what I look like on the outside! To you, it may seem a little corner, but it kind of like…as test of some sort, ya know?"

Mikoto squeaked, then squeezed Sasuke in a tight, motherly hug. "Awww! My son is so romantic! That's the cutest thing I've ever heard!"

"M-mom! I-I can't brea-!!" Sasuke managed to squeak out, as Itachi dashed towards Mikoto from assassinating her son, by cutting off his air supply. "Oh! I'm sorry sweetie!!" She started, "Well, anyways, it's time for school boys! See you when you get home!!!"

"Hai!" Came the amused tone of Itachi's, and the raspy voice of Sasuke, as they grabbed their book bags, and left.

-TIME SKIP-

_School_

SASUKE P.O.V.

Another wonderful day at hell high! I'm _sooo_ excited…!

'. . '

Pfft! Yeah right, I walked into my most hated building and sighed as I heard people whispering as I walked by. Damn! What the fuck is wrong with these people! You'd think they would get tired of doing the same thing over and over again!

I walked into my first period class after going to my locker and sat down in my usual seat in the back.

"Hey, look Ino! Its' that creepy guy who wears more make up on his face then I do!" squealed a voice, from the semi-front of the class. '_Oh great, just what I need, the bitch sisters._' Yep, that's Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. The girl with the really ugly pink hair and stuffed bra is Sakura, whereas the blonde bimbo with a big mouth is Ino. God I hate them _sooo_ much! They, for some reason find it fun to just work my nerves. Let's see about that.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, venom laced with the tone of my voice, "Of course! I think he wears more than you and I both, Sakura!!" Then they both burst out laughing really loudly and annoyingly after that even though that coment was far from funny. You know what? That's it! "Is that so, then I guess I should let you borrow some of mine cause god knows you need it a LOT more than I do." I said mockingly, the two girls gaping at me like a fish out of water.

The whole class started laughing after that comment, but I could really care less. These bitches just pissed me off, it wasn't like I was trying to be funny.

God, you have no idea how much they really work my nerves

This one time I was so pissed off, I was ready to just stab that pink bitch with a pencil!

"Y-yeah? Well you…y-you" stuttered Ino, as she tried coming up with a good come back.

"Wow…nice come back." I commented dryly. You could practically feel the sarcasm off of my voice.

"Alright class! Settle down every one!" said the teacher, as he walked into the classroom, not even looking at what just happened. "Alright for today's lesson, I want you all to turn to page. . .

I just tuned out the rest of what the hell he was saying. Its not like I give a fuck anyway, I get straight A's even if I don't listen to this shit.

'_Oh, well…Time for a nap._'

-TIME SKIP-

BELL RINGS

NORMAL P.O.V.

Sasuke jerked awake when he heard the bell. "_Mmmm, _that was nice." Sasuke mumbled to himself as he stretched and yawned. Standing up abruptly, he walked out of the class room. He made his way to his locker, where he put away his book and grabbed the supplies he need for his next class. Closing his locker, he turned around to leave, when he was rammed up against the lockers behind him by a couple of big guys, mostly the people known as jocks.

Then, noticing Sakura and Ino standing behind them looking smug, he cursed silently to himself as he glared at the men holding him in place. '_Those little..." _Sasuke thought. "What the **_fuck_** do you want?" he spat at the two jocks. They just smirked and said "Che, tough guy, huh? Lets see how tough you are when we beat the crap out of ya!" one of them yelled. The guy pulled his fist back and was about to strike when a voice said, "Leave him alone."

"…and what if we don't?!" one of the guys yelled, eyes looking frantically around for the source of the voice.

"Then you'll have to deal with me." The voice said finally showing himself, and they were surprised to see Naruto there.

"Captain!" the two jocks yelled together immediately releasing Sasuke. Then they both took off down the hall.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Ino yelled. "Why did you do that? This loser deserved what was coming!" Sakura yelled, but Naruto didn't even glance at her, as he walked straight over to Sasuke and asked "Are you ok?" he asked, sincere concern shown in his eyes. Staring up at Naruto, Sasuke only managed a small, "Yeah… I'm fine. T-thanks."

"Naruto! Why aren't you listening to us!!" Sakura and Ino complained, but he still didn't even look up.

"Hey, no problem! You're not hurt right?"

"No… I'm fine, Thanks again. See ya." said Sasuke, starting to walk away, but then stopped when Naruto crid out

"Hey! W-Wait!"

He turned around and looked at him questionably

"Wel,l don't I at least get to know your name? I mean I did just save your ass." asked Naruto.

Sasuke looked taken aback. "YOU want to know MY name?" he exclaimed ignoring the insult to his pride.

Naruto looked confused and then asked. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Sasuke just shook his ahead and said monotonously, "Uchiha Sasuke." With that, he turned and walked back down the hall. He was headed to the roof tops since he was beyond late for class. '_Might as well skip...'_

NARUTO P.O.V.

"Sasuke…" I breathed out, as I then watched him walk away down the hall. Wow, this guy was well…cute well, for a guy. I mean if you look beyond the whole wannabe, scary, depressing-ish thing he's got going there, you'll see what I mean.

For some reason I'm hoping to see him again! I think we could probably be great friends!

He doesn't seem like he has too many friends, so this could be good.

Sasuke, huh?

Well Sasuke, you're going to be seeing a lot from me from now on.

-

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think of this one its got more detail and I added a few thing to but really this was all thanks to firekyoakira26921181 so I bow to her (or him) well anyways see yas!


	2. Chapter 2

**EDITED! AND FIXED! **

**----------------------------------------------**

** MY SO CALLED LIFE**

**-**

Pairings: NaruxSasu

Rating: M for Mature

Disclaimer: Do not own

-

**Chapter 2**

**-**

It was a nice day today, where the sun shined brightly in the sky, as birds chirped freely, and the-…**CRASH!**

...and then...

"FUCK! YOU ARE SO FUCKIN' SCREWED WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, ITACHI!!!" screamed Sasuke at the top of his lungs. "I'M GOING TO SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT PEOPLE ARE GOING TO THINK YOU WERE BORN WITH ONE LEG LONGER THAN THE OTHER!" With that, two figures could be seen stampeding through the Uchiha household, as Sasuke chased his brother around the house, maddeningly.

Screams, and yells echoed through the halls, as little grunts of, 'You son of a bitch!' 'Fuck!!!' and "AHHHH!!" escaped the lips of the two boys.

"Sasuke, STOP!!! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR!" Itachi yelled, running faster as Sasuke reached out to grab his shirt. With one superior yell, Sasuke launched and tackled Itachi to the ground. "Accident my ASS!!!"

Coming out of the kitchen, this was the sight Mikoto was greeted with, as she took off her apron, and stared.

'…'

"Fuck, Sasuke, _NOT THE HAIR!!!_" At that surprising comment, she stopped staring at the two, who were rolling around the floor, beating the shit out of each other, and said calmly. "Sasuke, Itachi, stop playing around and come have dinner. It's ready."

Turning away from the idiotic duo, she was greeted with her husband, Fugaku, walking through the front door to their home. "Ah, dear, Welcome home! You made it just in time!" Mikoto greeted, cheerfully as Fugaku looked over at his two fighting sons, then back to his wife with a questionable look. She just shrugged and then went over to Fugaku to give him a small chaste peck on the cheek, while returning to the kitchen.

A moment of silence ensued, as Fugaku just stood there staring, and the only sounds of grunts, groans, and painful screams were heard, as the two brothers crashed into a near cabinet, and started shoving each other into said cabinet.

"Alright boys, that's enough!" Fugaku yelled, trying to gain their attention, but they just continued rolling around on the floor yelling at each other, and completely ignoring there father.

"Stop it this instance!" he yelled even louder, but still received nothing. "It's alright, dear. Let me handle this." Mikoto said, as she reappeared right beside, him. Leaning down to the fumbling duo, she reached forward and grabbed both Itachi and Sasuke by the ear as she literally dragged the two protesting boys into the dining room.

'_Now, why didn't I think of that?_' thought Fugaku, as he shrugged and joined his wife and sons in the dining room. Taking a seat the dinner table, Fugaku looked at Itachi and Sasuke, and asked, "Do you two boys, mind telling me, what in the hell has gotten into the both of you?"

"Why don't you ask Sasuke, father. He's the one who started it." muttered Itachi immaturely as he crosses his arms across his broad chest, and glared at his little brother.

A now gaping Sasuke stared incredulously at his elder brother. "_ME? _BULL SHIT! You were the fuckin' one who started it!!!" He yelled.

"Che, you were the on who started chasing me around the house for NO reason!!! If that didn't happen, we wouldn't be having this problem, no would we?!? I _told _you it was an accident"

"How do you call putting fire ants in my underwear drawer an accident, you ass wipe?''

"Boys, that's enough! Itachi, why did you do such a thing to your brother?" Mikoto asked, interrupting their little argument.

Plastering on the most innocent look he could muster, he just stared at Mikoto, and simply said, "Why, I did no such thing."

That was when he snapped.

Launching himself once more at Itachi, he made a grab for his neck while screeching at the top of his lungs, "You fuckin' liar!!! I couldn't even sit down normally all day! Do you know how fuckin' painful it was?!?!? You stupid son of a bitch!"

With a strangled voice, Itachi choked out, "A-ah! I-I'm sorry!" as he tried to get Sasuke to release his firm grip on his neck. With a jerk of his hand, Fugaku yanked Sasuke off of Itachi with a firm glare. "Itachi your grounded. And Sasuke, go upstairs and calm down. End. Of. Discussion." He said with finality in his voice, causing both boys to no argue. Walking pass Itachi, Sasuke roughly bumped into Itachi, as he ground out, "You better sleep with one eye open, or else…" he said, leaving the threat to Itachi's imagination as he made his way up the stairs.

Arriving at his destination, he pulled his door roughly open, and slammed it with a 'BAM' Striding over to his bed, he flopped unceremoniously on top of it with a sigh.

'_That stupid, fuckin' asshole! I hate him so much! Why the hell does god love making my hell!_' he thought. Turning onto his back, he looked up at his white, pasty colored ceiling. '_Damn it! Today's a Sunday isn't it?_' he asked himself. '_I have to go to school tomorrow, don't I? Now that I think about, it doesn't sound so bad anymore! I wonder why… Why is it that I feel so anxious for some reason?_' A picture of a certain grinning blonde, flashed through his mind, as his cheeks flushed cutely. '_What the fuck was that?!? I must be, **really**__sleepy! Yeah…that must be it._' the image bothered him greatly, but that soon died out, as sleep began to take over.

-THE NEXT DAY-

_At School_

"_Hello students. I'm just here to remind you to not forget about today's pep rally for the big game this Friday! Come show your support! Whoo! Go team! Anyway have a good day! _The intercom shut off with a 'click' as the principal's voice died out, and the halls once again filled with the noise of talking and laughing.

"_Greeeaat, another funkin' pep rally full of drooling girls, over Konoha High's so called _'_gods!' _Sasuke thought with sarcasm. _' Che, gods my ass! There just a bunch of assholes!" _Walking to his usual table, where he ate his lunch, he put down his lunch and sat down, who would have guessed it, alone. He was kind of sad because of the fact that he had no friends, but that's okay. What a sacrifice or two is for love right? It's okay!

…Right?

'_Besides, what kind of friends are they, if the only care about the way I look! I don't want that at all! They have to like me for me!_' he thought, as he took a bite ouf of his French Fries. "But damn it!, it's so confusing! Isn't the way I act right now, more fake, and I'm not myself for others to like?!?!?"

…silence ensues.

In the middle of the cafeteria, at his last statement, it seems he had yelled that out loud as he stood up from his seat. Getting odd looks from his peers, he glared at everyone close by, as he cleared his throat and sat back down, a small flush of embarrassment gracing his cheeks, that he hoped no one noticed. '_Oh god, I can't believe I just did that, I just made myself more of a freak!!_' As he sat down, the whole cafeteria burst back to there talkative, gossiping state, as a few pointed and whispered about, probably him no less. '_But that's not right. Either people are to scared to talk to me, or they think I'm a freak. They probably don't even want to know what my personality is like!!!_'

At the sound of another tray slamming down on the table, right next to him, he was brought out of his musings, as he looked up to see Naruto grinning at him.

"Hey, Sasuke! Mind if I sit here?!"

Sasuke just stared up at Naruto with a look that clearly said 'what the fuck?!' Although it was clearly obvious that Sasuke didn't want him to sit there, the oblivious blonde just took the look as an affirmative, and sat his ass down firmly on the bench.

"So you going to the pep rally, Sasuke? Of course I'm going! But I practically have no choice, after all, I am captain of the foot ball team and all…" he said grinning all the while. The other boy just stared at Naruto as he started rambling, as if he had three heads. What was with this guy? Naruto just kept going on and on, as if they have been friends since the day they were born! Sasuke reached out a hand and put it on Naruto's forehead, as if checking his temperature. After a moments pause, he looked into Naruto's blue eyes."…Are you sick?" he asked as he sat back down and gave Naruto a look of concern. Than he added, just in case for a sense of security, "The whole idea of you coming over here, and sitting right _NEXT _to me is some kind of sick joke or bet that those air-headed jocks put you up to, isn't it?"

Naruto just looked confused and said "What? No! Of course not! Why would you think I was sickor me coming over here a joke?" Sasuke gave Naruto an incredulous look that could be easily translated to 'Are you really that stupid?' Or 'Are you serious?'

"Because you, the most popular guy, and known as the _hottest _guy in this school, Uzumaki Naruto, just ups and comes out of nowhere and sits next to the schools biggest loser and freak, Uchiha Sasuke! You actually expect me to think this was not a joke, a bet or. . .or-I don't know! Something!" Sasuke, all but yelled.

Naruto just scratched the back of his head and said "Well, I didn't know you were a loser, nor do I care, I also weren't aware of my status, as you put it, the most popular guy, and the hottest. I personally don't think you're a loser. I can't believe other people would even think such a thing. I don't care much in labels. In all truth, I just wanted to be friends. I'm the forward type of guy. So don't you think this is pretty much, a typical thing for me to do?" he said, as he continued, "I think it's perfectly normal to just come sit by someone you want to be friends wi-" and Naruto just cut himself off, as he fidgeted slightly. Sasuke was gaping at him, and staring at him intensely that made his insides churn, but not in the uncomfortable way.

"Y-you…want to be, friends w-with…." Sasuke started, as if it was the most unbelievable thing in the world, and to him, it was! "…_ME? _You, mister hotshot, wants to become friends with me, the school dipshit?!?!" and yet again, his tone took on another incredulous pitch.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke. What's with this guy? Isn't making friends normal? Why is he so surprised?

"Yeah, I do. Is there something wrong with that?" Naruto said, but all he received was still the usual gape, and the widening of the eyes. Unbeknownst to the two, all the other occupants in the cafeteria were silent, looking at the two in equal surprise. "Fine then, if you don't want to, then I'll just leave you alone." said Naruto, slightly hurt, when he didn't get the response he was looking for. He made to stand up but he was suddenly put off, when he received a bundle of raven hair. Naruto looked down at the male in his arms with sudden surprise, and his face blushed slightly.

The raven had launched himself at Naruto, as he made to get up, and now the raven was sitting on Naruto's lap, straddling actually; as he hugged Naruto tightly, and buried his face snuggly into the crook of Naruto's neck. Gasps and harsh intakes of air were surrounding the two, as students looked in shock at the scene before them.

"I-I do…" Sasuke blushed at the way he said it. For god sake's he sounded like a pitiful, stuttering bride! He quickly added. "Yes…yes, I, umm… I wanna be your friend." His voiced muffled, as he gripped tighter as Naruto's shirt, and snuggled deeper into Naruto's arms. his face in the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto smiled slightly at the display, although he patted him on the back awkwardly, a blush still adorning their features. At the feel of the warm hand, slightly caressing the small of his back, realization his Sasuke like a ton of bricks, as he noticed what he was doing. He scrambled frantically away from Naruto, as he mumbled a small, "S-Sorry!" with a heavy blush.

"_Heh, he's so cute." _Naruto thought, while mentally grinning at his new gained friend. Than the silence of the cafeteria got to him. He quickly looked up, and he met with lots of blank stares, horror-filled faces, and smitten girl and boys, alike. He looked at Sasuke who was now sitting stiffly next to him, as the raven-haired boy looked down intently at the lunch table.

"Oi, Sasuke!" The raven looked up questionably at the blonde. "Hey, how about we get outta here?" Naruto said, as he jerked his head towards the entrance of the cafeteria. When he stared up at the entrance, he noticed the fierce looks he was receiving from a lot of people, and understood right away, although he mentally blushed harder, at the thought of doing such a thing as straddling the blonde, in practically the whole entire school."

"Alright." With that the two threw away their barely eaten lunches, and bolted out of the lunch room, and past the onlookers.

Now in the hallway, Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "Now what?"

"Hmmm…" the blonde hummed slightly, deep in thought. Than a bright smile overturned his features as he stared at Sasuke. Grabbing the other teen's arms, Naruto literally dragged Sasuke to where he was taking them, ignoring the protests escaping Sasuke's dark, pouty, lipstick worn lips. (Remember, he's dressed fully in black with heavily worn black make-up.)

Giving up, Sasuke just followed his now happy-go-lucky, blonde friend.

"Here we are!" yelled Naruto, as he pulled Sasuke out to the open! They have seemingly arrived on the roof, where fences stood tightly, and securely around the perimeters, as Naruto flopped onto his butt, and sat down. In all truth, it was quite a sight up here.

"This is where I usually go to clear my head!" Naruto said excitedly, "So are you going to the pep rally after school?" Naruto replied, trying to change the subject. At seeing Naruto sitting down, Sasuke did the same.

"Hell no! I hate those things! All there is, are disgusting fangirls screaming about how much they love you." Sasuke said dryly, his previous blush gone.

Naruto laughed at that.

"Come on, it's not that bad! You know you want to come support me, and cheer me on, about how gorgeous I am." Naruto laughed, as he said with an overdose of sarcasm. "Where's your team spirit! You know you want to!"

Even with his bright way of asking, he felt touched, but he'll be damned if he has to deal with bastards and bitches, going on about what happened at the cafeteria today. He DEFINITELY didn't want that to happen.

"No, no, no, and HELL NO! I hate those things with a passion. All I do is get talked about in everyone's measly gossip, and there's no point in going in the first place." He reasoned.

"Hmm, Well can you sing or dance or something?" asked Naruto. Well that definitely wasn't what he expected to come out of the blonde's mouth.

"Uh…Well I can sing a little, I guess. Why?" he asked, voice laced with suspicion.

"Well why don't you perform? It'll be fun!" offered up Naruto.

"Che! I bet that before I even start, people with be shouting and screaming in displeasure!"

"Have some balls, man! I'll tell you what, lets make a bet. You perform tonight and if they love it, "I'll…" He paused as he thought of something. " I'll kiss that clingy, pink-haired girl who always bug the heck outta me. Sakura, or whatever her name is…How does that sound? Heh, and if you chickem out, YOU will have to kiss her.

"What! No way!" came the protest.

"Oh? Are you, Uchiha Sasuke, saying he is a coward? Damn, I didn't know you were such a wuss!"

Angry at the statement, Sasuke spat. "Fine! If you can assemble a band, then your on Uzumaki!" he held out a hand and put it on the table in a typical arm wrestle position, a challenging look in his eyes. Naruto reached out, and took it.

"Deal."

-TIME SKIP-

_Sasuke's House_

"I'm home!" Sasuke yelled, as he walked through the front door.

"Welcome home, sweety." Mikoto answered, as Sasuke walked into the living room were she was currently sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi, mom." he replied, not even sparing her a glance as he made his way upstairs to his room. He opened his closet door and started looking trough his clothes.

'_Fuck this, act today! I refuse to go up on stage, to sing or whatever, and look like a fuckin' dumbass, to make people think I'm even more of a fool! What the hell am I suppose to wear, anyways? This is so fuckin' stupid!_' he thought, as ruffled around after one shirt or another. '_Damn it! I'll just wear a plain god damn white shirt, and black jean shorts or something. It's not like I have to go all full out into band wear or something._' Taking out the desired clothing, he set them on his bed.

Running into the bathroom with a towel, he took a quick shower, and cleaned up, off, all that make-up and shit off his face, as he slipped on the change of clothes. '_Now…where the fuck is that god damn guitar?!? Hell knows how long it's been since I've played that thing. I'm gonna ace this, cause there's no way in nine levels of hell, am I going to kiss that pink-haired bitch!_' Rummaging through his big, walk-in closet yet again, he finally found his old guitar, in all it's dusty glory, on a specific top shelf. Blowing off some of the dust, caked on it, he ran his fingers over the guitar case, a nostalgic feeling welling up in his chest. A small smile over took his features, and he ignored the one little thought in the back of his mind that practically screamed. 'I can't wait.' And 'T-this is going to be fun!'

-TIME SKIP-

_On the field, PEP RALLY!!!_

The sound of kids talking and yelling was the only thing you could hear. Voices, and distinct talking boomed over each other's as it rang across the fiel. Sasuke sat in the locker rooms getting ready to go out on to the foot ball field. '_Alright! I can do this! Breathe! God, why am I so nervous! Come on, RELAX!!' _Sasuke thought, as he chewed his lower lip, roughly, tearing off a piece of dry skin, as blood began to form. He licked his lips, wiping off the coppery-tasted fluid, as he inhaled and exhaled repeatedly. '_Hn, Maybe its because I didn't expect that idiot to actually find a band! Dammit!"_' He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the stadium become quiet, and every now and than hushed voices could be heard. With this, the principal stepped onto the stage, and grabbed the microphone.

"Good afternoon students, and welcome to Konoha High's first foot ball season for this years, pep rally! I want to thank you all for coming out and showing your support! Now for are first act…" he paused as he looked down at his clip board to check the list. Looking over it once more, to make sure is eyes didn't deceive him, he announced meekly, "Uchiha Sasuke." The acquired band members that Naruto got had arrived on the stage, and got into their positions as the waited for the young Uchiha, while the principal excited the stage.

"What! Sasuke uchiha! That creepy guy is going to perform? Man this is going to suck!" some random guy said, quickly chorused by other comments like, "Yeah I bet its some loud screamo music!" or "Oh god, what the hell were they thinking!" "This is a pep rally! It's supposed to be loud, exciting and happy! Why is that freak performing?!?"

and a few "I know! What the fuck!"

Then the oh-so-famous…

"BOO!!!!"

'W_ell! What are you waiting for Uchiha, get your ass into gear, and shut those fuckers up!'_ Sasuke told himself. Taking a deep breate, he strode calmly, out onto the field. Than the crowd erupted into gasps, and the insults stop, as the audience gaped at his appearance, a few random, "HOLY FUCK" could be heard over the crowd. Making his way onto the stage, he ignored all of them, as he pulled his guitar over his head, and set it snugly against himself. He turned around and told the band a few words about the song, and at the nod of the other members of the group, he began to sing..

_We don't have time left to regret…_

**He started as the other chorused in on that one line. **

_'Hold On' And, we'll take more than common sense. _**He stroked viciously at a chord as he swayed his hips a little, a jerk of his hand on the strings.**

_'Hold On' So stop your wondering, take a stand. _

_'Hold On'  
There's more to life than just to live_

**Than all of them joined in with another **_'Hold On' _**Before Sasuke sang loudly, the chorus.**

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's so many tears, to drown them out!  
So, hold on  
Hold On  
Hold On, hold on_

_One single smile, a helping hand  
Hold On  
It's not that hard to be a friend  
Hold On  
So, don't give up, stand till the end  
Hold On  
There's more to life than just to live  
Hold on_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's so many tears, to drown them out  
So, hold on  
Hold On  
Hold On, hold on_

_When you love someone, and they break your heart.  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart!_

**With a small jump in the air, another stroke, and landing one the balls of his feet, he accentuated that previous line with a loud,**_ So hold on, hold on!'  
Hold on, hold on. _**A small smiling grazing his lips, that showed his upper teeth, a bigger grinned formed, as the audience started cheering him on, at this part.**

**Letting go of his right hand, where he stroked the strings, he grabbed the microphone, and sang expertly. **_When we're miles apart…  
And, your feeling lost, All your hope is gone!  
_**He started strumming his guitar once more, as everyone sang, including most from the audience.**_  
Don't forget to hold on  
Hold on_-**His eyes locked onto merry blue, as his voice slowly faded out, as the rest of the school, and band members sang the chorus together once more**

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's so many tears, to drown them out!  
So, hold on…  
Hold On  
Hold On, hold on. _**Grinning, he jumped once more into the air, and he started in on the last few lines with everyone.**_  
When you love someone, and they break your heart.  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart! _

**The song ending abruptly, the sound of loud cheering, and clapping could be heard, as he tried to catch his breath.**

"Woo-hoo! Way to go, Sasuke!!!" Naruto yelled, as he jumped up and down with his hands in the air. Sasuke smiled at him and then turned to the crowed! Chants of "En-core! En-core!" Could be heard as Sasuke waved to crowd, and took an over exaggerated bow! "Oi Sasuke!" yelled Naruto once more. "Sing another one!!" Naruto was grinning toothily, knowing full well Sasuke was having the time of his life.

A loud series of approvals, and compliments shocked him, slightly, as he asked into microphone. "Y-You want …me to sing _another _one?"

"Hell YEAH!" Lots of students shouted. Catching the look of approval from the principal, he returned the look with a decent nod. Turning back to the band members, he whispered a few more things, once more, and they both began another song.

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you _

**He gave an intense stare into the crowd, at the next verse.**

_You think you know, what everyone needs.  
You always take time, to criticize me! _**An additional voice played in with Sasuke, as one of the members, who played the second guitar next to his joined in.**

_It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right!! _

_It's like I'm the one you love to hate,  
But… not today!_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up. I don't wanna hear it. _**Sang Sasuke with fierce figure, as he shook his head, side to side, as if to get rid of a voice that was trying to tell him something.**_  
Get out, get out, get out;  
Get out of my way! _**He grabbed the microphone yet again, and said,**_ Step up, step up, step up, You'll never stop me!!! _**With a loud yell, Sasuke and the other guitarist, roughly stroked there guitars, as they stood back to back together, singing fiercely.**_  
Nothing you say today, is gonna bring me down!! _

_There you go..  
You never ask why. It's all a big lie.  
Whatever you do!!_

_You think you're special, _**he said, as he roamed his eyes over the crowd, letting a mocking glint into his eyes.**_  
But I know, and I know…  
And I know, and we know  
THAT YOUR NOT…! _

**Replacing the mocking glint with a smirk, he let his voice fade for a moment, while the second guitarist sang: **_You're always there to point out my mistakes.  
And then shove it all, in my face._

_It's like I'm the one you love to hate, _**and then the second guitarist stopped, and all 4 of the band members, including Sasuke screamed.**_ "But no today!!!" _

_So shut up, shut up, shut up, Don't wanna hear it! _**As he shook his whole entire body, as if getting rid of something that was plaguing his mind.**_  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way! **As he playfully pushed the other guitarist, receiving on playful shove back. Than he stopped playing the guitar, while the drums, and guitarist played their part, and here he raised both of his hand, raising them up and down, as if saying, 'come on!' but instead he removed those words of his gesture by singing clearly,** Step up, step up, step up!  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down!  
Is gonna bring me down _

_Will never bring me down!! _**A small smile, and a sway of his hips, as he thrust the microphone away from his body, before he pulled it back to his chest.**

_Don't tell me who I should be, and don't try to tell me what's right for me!  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away. _**With that, he reached out to the crowds in a gesture of letting something go away, almost as if out of reach.**

_So shut up, shut up, shut up, don't wanna hear it!  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way! _**As he screamed this particular line loudly, and his eyes shut tightly, as he finished this verse with a feeling of joy.**_  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down! _

_Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down _

_Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down _

_Shut up, shut up, shut up! _Than he threw the microphone off the side, as he abruptly stopped the song, the loud stadium erupting in cheers that drowned out the 'thump' of the microphone hitting the stage floor. With one more boy, he turned and thanked the others, as he exited the stage.

"SASUKE!" a voice carried itself to him, as he turned around to see Naruto run after him, with a grim, as he made his way out of the stadium. Finally catching up to Sasuke, Naruto reached out and playfully, all be it slightly painfully punched Sasuke's upper arm.

"Yo, ass wipe!! What was all that bull about. 'I can sing a little' a little my ass! You cheated! So technically I don't have to kiss that girl!" he announced proudly about his theory, earning a small snort from Sasuke.

"Yes you do! I didn't cheat I told the truth and now tomorrow morning your going to make her float on cloud nine for the whole day! Although it's pretty obvious, did I mention she will probably...Wait, scratch that, she WILL cling onto you even more, by the thought of thinking she's your girlfriend.! Good luck with that Blondie!" Sasuke said with mirth, as he ran away from Naruto and sent a small wave over his shoulder.

"Damn you, Sasuke, you bastard!! That's not fair!!" he yelled, chasing after Sasuke. His only reply was the sound of roaring laughter.

-

TBC

-------------------------------------------------

I really like this one! all thanks to Firekyoakira26921181!! she rocks shes an awasome beta!

\Bye Byes!


	3. Chapter 3

**EDITED!**

**---------**

**Chapter 3**

-

Pairings: NaruxSasu

Rated M for Mature, Boy love, and BoyxBoy action. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

-SASUKE P.O.V-

It has been about two months, since Naruto and I became friends; actually he's already my _best_ friend now. He seems to take pride in the fact that he was my first friend…well in high school anyways. Although he still holds a grudge against me for making him kiss Sakura. It was so god damn hilarious! She followed him everywhere, and get this! She bargained with the principal, when she tried to follow him into the bathroom! She was SUPER clingy! Talk about scary! And that what's-her-face? Ah, yes, Yamanaka Ino, was so jealous, she followed the two everywhere, asking Naruto, over and over with fake crocodile tears, if it was true! She didn't want to believe, so the stupid idiot had two girls follow him everywhere and not leave him alone.

Che, I almost feel bad for him.

Keyword: Almost.

Besides all the mishaps, everything has been great! After that little show I put on at the pep rally, with the fact that Naruto is my best friend, people…have, actually been treating me a LOT better, although not a lot, because most of them still think I'm a freak…well just one that could sing. But I don't care anymore, a little is better than nothing right? All I need is Naruto anyways!

'……'

'_Holy.Shit. I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!_'

Okay, change in subject.

Naruto has been. . .well,. . . he's been acting strangely. As much as it hurts to think about…is, i-is he ashamed of me? Every god damn time I brush by him, or touch him in ANY way, he jerks his whole entire body away as if he was scorched! If that's not enough proof, how about when I ask to hang out with him, he just makes some lame excuse, and then leaves quickly. What the fuck?!? 'I don't believe in label's' my ass!

I was interrupted in my line of thought, when a knock on my door and the opening of it revealed my mom. "Sasuke, sweetie? Are you going to come to the beach with us?" mom asked. I had been sulking in my room for three hours, and it's getting to me.

The beach? Why the hell not. It might. . .it might take my mind off things for awhile.

"S-sure, just give me a sec to get ready, is that alright?" I replied as I stood up from where I was perched on the floor, back against my bed, watching t.v. "And if you could, can you tell Itachi, if he tries anything again like last time, I will personally see to it, that his fan girls jump him in the streets and rape him."

Mikoto just stared, a small line of sweat was running along the right side of her face

Then shrugged.

"Alright than dear, hurry up ok? There's a surprise for you down stairs." She said, with a small smile, as she walked out the door.

"Alright, mom." I replied, although she was already gone.

-NORMAL P.O.V.-

With all his things packed and read, he changed into blue beach shorts, that fit snugly to his hips, showing off his body. As much as Sasuke hated to admit it, it made him look more feminine than he would have liked. Exiting the room , he made his way downstairs while thinking, '_A surprise? …for me?_'

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned and headed towards the living room.

"Hey, Sasu-chan! Long time no see! I've missed you!! Little cuz'!"

A strange, but slightly familiar voice yelled, as Sasuke walked into the living room. He stopped in his tracks as he stared and gaped at the person in front of him. Then slowly, his face split into a full out grin as he tackled the guy to the ground.

"Holy fuck, SAI?!? What the hell are you doin' here, ass wipe?!?" Sasuke screamed, and started laughing as the two of them fell slowly to the ground.

"No way! No way! No way!!!" he yelled over and over again, all that while squeezing the life out of Sai, but Sai wasn't complaining because he hugged back just as hard.

"I've missed you to little, Sasu-chan." He said.

Sasuke growled slightly, and said, "I told you not to call me that!" With that the two were rolling around on the floor, laughing, and squealing.

Itachi growled quietly as he watched his little brother, and his cousin, while Fugaku and Mikoto smiled warmly. When Itachi's not making Sasuke's life hell, he's rather overprotective, so the only thing Itachi could do was watch while in front of his parents, but he made a silent vow that he will make sure Sai was tortured. He NEVER liked Sai. After a little mishap, when Sai stayed over one night, he had walked in on Itachi in the shower, while Itachi screamed like a damsel in distress. The only thing he said though was, "You lack penis . . It is very small indeed." With that Sai just walked out. What the fuck is with that!

"Oi, break up the reunion, I would like to go now." Itachi said, with an edge to his voice, an impatient look threatening to take over his features.

"Fuck you Itachi! Sorry for being happy, to see my _favorite _cousin for the first time in two years! The beach isn't going anywhere, you ass hole!" Sasuke yelled, as he detached himself from Sai, with a ferocious glare turned Itachi's way.

"Hn…" the elder of the two replied, and with that he exited the house, and walked towards the car to wait.

"Sasuke, Itachi's right, sweetie. We have to get going." Milkoto said. "Let's go."

"Eh? What about dad? He was here a few moments ago." asked Sasuke.

"Oh he's not going. You know your father. Fun's not his thing."

"…yeah." He said, a little disappointed, but that soon cleared, as Sai dragged him out the door.

-TIME SKIP-

_Beach_

_"_Gah!! Fuck! I forgot to put on my make-up!_" _Sasuke screamed, as he got out of the car, griping his head with a terrified look on his face.

"WHAT?" Sai screamed as well. "Holy shit, my adorable baby cousin has turned into a cross dresser while I was away!! I told you not to hang out with Itachi too much!!!" At this, he earned a very hard punch in each arm, by both, equally pissed off brothers.

"No you idiot! It's the freak, act kind of thing I put up in public! So for one: I don't get mauled by girls, screaming about how cute I am.

Two: Try to not get raped by creepy, dirty, old, gay me.

And Three; I can find some who will look pass my scary look, and like me for. . .well me! " he said, as he sat down on the blanket beside his mother, with the other two Uchiha's in tow, and started to put on sun tan lotion, albeit, unbeknownst to him, to the normal passerby, he is practically putting on a show for them."

"Uh…Ahem, Well if you continue putting lotion your body like that. . ." he gestured to the way Sasuke slowly, but smoothly spread the lotion over his chest, arms, and so forth, smearing the creamy substance over his skin sloppily, or teasingly, to the dirty minded and finished, "…than number two, in your list of 'Why I wear make-up' will most likely come true." His eyes turned, and he looked at all the men, boys and girls alike, staring lustfully at Sasuke and some even had the gall to drool!

"Well, I don't have to worry about that." Sasuke said, earning questionable looks from Sai and Itachi. "After all, I've got my big, super strong cousin to protect me right?" Sasuke asked, with his bottom lip jutting out cutely, giving Sai a look that clearly said, 'I'm so cute, don't you want to fuck me till I can't walk for days?' Sai blushed heatedly as he gazed at Sasuke.

"Of course! I won't let any old geezers touch my baby cousin!" he said triumphantly, as he grabbed Sasuke into a protective hug, and glared threateningly at all the men who were leering at Sasuke.

At this, Sai earned a murderous glare from Itachi, as he yelled, "I'M going to be the one who's going to protect **_my_** baby brother, you penis loving freak!" and then he started pulling Sasuke from Sai's grasp, he glomped his baby brother to his chest, as he continued glaring at Sai. Sai growled, as he spat out, "Who are you callin' a penis lovin' freak, you dumb ass. You're just mad that mine's bigger than yours, dick-less wonder! By the way, Sasuke asked ME to protect him! Not you!" Sasuke just stood their in his brothers arms, and blinked cutely.

Grabbing Sasuke's other unoccupied arm, he started to pull him away, but Itachi had a firm grip, and then started the human tug-o-war.

Sasuke cringed, at the fact that he had two people screaming at each other, right next to his ears, and he was being pulled back and forth, then it happened.

His eyes rested on a particular blonde-haired boy, talking to a girl a little ways from where he was. He quickly noted that it was Naruto! His eyes lit up brightly at the thought of his best friend, forgetting the fact that he was still being tugged ruthlessly back and forth in between his brother and his cousin. He was about to call out, over to Naruto, to see what he was doing here, but his voice died in his throat, when said girl he saw kiss Naruto fully on his lips. He never saw when Naruto pushed the girl away roughly and ran off crying, because he felt tears build up in his eyes, and his head drooped down, staring at the sand under his toes.

'_D-damn it! W-why, -hic- the f-fuck am I crying?!_' Sasuke mentally said, as he sniffed.

'**_Maybe that's the reason he's been ditching you. He's avoiding you because of that bitch. Isn't she that girl who's always talking about you? What if she said something? That's why he's disgusted with being your friend._** 'a voice inside his head replied, quickly noting at that it was himself talking to himself. Holy hell, he was going senile!

_'Y-yeah…That makes sense. . .he avoided me b-because he didn't want to be seen with me in front of his girlfriend!' _It hurt, to think that, that's what happened, but it's probably true. After all he was the school freak! _'That sonuvabitch!! Fuck you than Naruto! If that's the way it's going to be, I wish I never met you!!' _He noticed the tugging had stopped, and he was immediately brought back to reality. He looked up to see two concerned and guilty faces peering down at him. "S-Sasuke? Why are you crying? Did we hurt you?!?! Oh god, I'm so sorry! Were we pulling too hard? I didn't mean too! Did we hit you instead, by mistake?!? I'm so, so, so fuckin' SORRY!" Sai wailed dramatically, as he rambled on and on, while Itachi roamed his eyes up and down his little brothers body, protectively, as he searched for any signs of injuries or bruises, that they may have caused, with an apologetic look.

"A-ahh! No, no, no! I wasn't crying! I…I just got a little sand in my eye, that's all!" he said quickly, furiously wiping his hands over his eyes, to erase any signs of tears.

_'Gah! I'm such a girl!" _

"**_You even look like a flat- chest'ed one."_**

Great, the voice was back.

_'Shut the hell up! Who asked you anyway?!_' he sniffed once more.

"**_And yet, now you're talking to your self. What the fuck is wrong with you?"_**

_'God, you're no help at all! Isn't the voice inside normal peoples heads, suppose to make you feel better? You're not making this god damn better at all!!' _he mentally cried out.

'**Uh…well, you're not normal.**'

'_Ahhhh!!!_'

Sasuke stood up abruptly, and looked around the beach, ignoring the little voice in his head. He saw something in his peripheral vision, and turned to see a staged. It looked like a little talent show or something was on.

It couldn't hurt…could it?

"Ummm. . Sai? Itachi??"

"Yes?" They replied instantaneously.

"See that stage over there?" he asked, while pointing towards the directions of the platform, he then continued, "Remember back then? The guitars, drums, and band and all? Why don't we perform over there? We could play that song we wrote, ya know the one with Sai and I singing as a duet? It would really take my mind off things. They probably have everything set up anyways." He paused, waiting for a reply. The other two look as though they were thinking back to the past, before they looked at each other, than back at him with a small smile. Well Sai smiled, anyways.

"Sure! Why not?" he answered.

"Hn," Itachi said, with a small nod, crossing his arms over his chest, with a bored expression. But Sasuke, knew better.

Sasuke beamed at them, and said, well more like a scream, "Great!! Let's go!" grabbing both of the elder boys wrist, Sasuke dragged them to where the stage was located.

"Whoa! Slow down, Sasuke! Where's mom!?" Itachi asked. Sasuke looked down to where the blanket was, and where their mom should be tanning in the sun, but didn't see her. He roamed over the crowd around him. and spotted her. "Right there! She's already over there, where we're headed, so let's go!" His eyes caught sight of his mother watch a seemingly old man perform, and someone else also caught his eye.

Who else, other than, Uzumaki Naruto?

He was sitting closely to the back, where he was watching the old man on stage with a bored expression. Sasuke just shook him out of his thoughts. '_That bastard could go die for all I care, j-just forget about it!_'

-TIME SKIP-

_At the stage_

"Oi, Itachi, could you go and ask the manager, or whatever to see if we could go, please?" asked Sasuke, cutely when they arrived to where the crowd of people were. Itachi just gave a small nod, and went to do the task, while Sasuke and Sai made their way over to Mikoto.

"M-Mom! I thought you were sun tanning, or whatever." Sasuke asked, as he squeezed his way through the thick crowd, with Sai in tow."

"Oh, hi there, sweetie. Well when I saw this crowd of people, I couldn't help but see what was going on! So I came to see what the commotion was all about, and well here I am!"

Then Itachi's voice cut through the crowd. " SASUKE! SAI! COME ON! HE SAID WE CAN GO ON RIGHT AFTER THIS GUY!"

Mikoto looked up, quirking her right eyebrow at her youngest son, and nephew. "Are you three going to perform? That's great! Do your best honey!" Mikoto told her son, and gave the two boys in front of her, one, big, motherly hug. Then he squeezed himself through the mass of sweat, and heat, as he was crushed by the crowd to get back to his brother, with Sai flowing suit.

They were waiting for the old man to finish, when it was their turn. The three Uchiha's made their way up onto the stage and into there positions, the crowd gaping up at the three beautiful, gorgeous men. With Itachi on drums, Sasuke the lead singer and guitarist, that left Sai with the bass. Now clad in there swimsuit glory, and shirtless, all three males began.

**Sai started off with the first verse, as he closed his eyes, and sang his heart out.**

_I am what I am, I can't help myself  
And if you don't like it, get with somebody else._

**He thrust his right hand out, slowly, as if pushing away someone, as he deepened his voice.**_  
I'll never change my ways, It's not a phase  
This is how it is and this is how it's gonna stay._

**Sasuke joined in, as he struck his guitar. Now both back to back, they thumped their feet to the rhythm of the song. **

_Because I am what I am, I know what I'm not  
I'm not the type of guy that doesn't know how good he's got it!  
And I won't back down  
Won't come around, saying that I changed cause; _**At the next line, they slowly slid down, and bent their knees, and drew out the word, 'down' as they sprang back up with new momentum.**_  
That's not how it's going down _

_And I know! _**Sasuke echoed Sai's words with another, '**_I know, I know'  
Wherever I go **I go, I go**  
I know where I stand, I am what I am  
_**Hey! Hey!**_  
I am what I am! _**Hey! Hey! Sasuke and Sai jumped up and down, as if provoking the crowd to do the same, singing, "_Hey! Hey!"_**

**_Sai's voice faded out, as Sasuke slowly swerved his hips and flicked his wrists, as he jumped right into the next verse._**

_BECAUSE!** Sasuke drawled out slowly, as he played, pick against guitar, having Sai sing together with the next verse, as the two leapt into the air, and did a whole 180, degree turn, landing with a BAM!**_

The audience erupted in cheers.

_I am what I am, and nobody else! _**Sai accentuated that line by pulling his hand back, and pointing his thumb towards himself, and winked at the crowd.**_  
And if you've got a problem, better take it somewhere else! _**And a flick of his wrist, as Sai made a shooing motion.**_  
Because I can't turn back  
I'm right on track!  
And if you think you know, well then you better check your facts  
Because! _**Itachi thumped on the drums, with his sticks roughly, his voice joining in on 'Because!' making that one word, echo through the crowd, down along the beach.**

_I know!_** Now Sai chorused with Sasuke, as he echoed Sasuke's words, with Itachi singing in tune with his little brother. 'I know, I know!'**_  
Wherever I go **I go, I go!**  
I know where I stand  
I am what I am  
**Hey! Hey!**  
I am what I am  
**Hey! Hey!** _

**_Sasuke and Sai switched off at each line, as they grinned into the crowd, showing off handsome teeth._**

**Sasuke sang**; _Oh can't you see, **as Sai finished his sentence,** _**I'm just being me!**

**Sasuke** **started; **-_I can't be you_ **_And both said_** **And I don't want to be.**  
_Don't try to get_ **i_nside my head_, _Cause what you see is what you get_**!

**_Itachi threw one of his drumsticks up into the air, as he flipped the other one to his right hand and caught the midborn drumstick with his left, as he beat repeatedly on his drum. Sasuke and Sai both finish the last two verses together as they continued swaying, and jumped into the air._**  
_I am what I am, can't help myself  
And if you don't like it  
Get with somebody else  
I'll never change my ways  
It's not a phase  
This is how it is right up until my dying day _

**This time, on the last verse, as Sasuke and Sai sang, Itachi echoed them, constantly, waving to the crowd to join in!**

_And I know **I know, I know**  
Wherever I go **I go, I go**  
I know where I stand  
I am what I am **Itachi thumped loudly on his drums, loudly punctuating;** **Hey! Hey!**  
I am what I am  
**Hey! Hey!**  
I am what I am  
**Hey! Hey!**  
I am what I am  
**Hey! Hey!**  
_  
The sound of applause again filled Sasuke's ears as he looked around at all the people. He gave a peace sign while smiling cutely, and then winked tilting his head to the left slight, as Sai grabbed him around the neck, both of them laughing, joyously. His eyes traveled over to Naruto, to see him jumping up and down, clapping, all previous boredom gone. Then their eyes met and Sasuke quickly turned away. Making his way off the stage, he ignored the calls of his name from his elder brother, and cousin, as he bolted off running.

He ran down the beach then stopped to look at the sea, when he thought Naruto wouldn't be able to catch up to him now. It looked as though the sun was about to set. Tears welled up in Sasuke's eyes and he rubbed them away furiously. Luckily it was getting late and no one was in view, to see him cry or so forth.

"_Stop it Uchiha! You just looked at him! Why are you crying like some heart broken girl!" _he thought, as he started walking slowly along the shore, admiring the sun setting, to clear his mind.

"Sasuke?" a voice asked, suddenly, causing him to flinch. Not even turning around to face Naruto, he could practically hear the concern in his voice. He ran off once more, ignoring Naruto calls, like he did his brother and cousin. '_God damn it! Don't be nice to me, don't worry about me!_' thought Sasuke, running as if his life depended on it. '_Don't be nice to me, if you don't really care. . ._' Sasuke sniffed loudly, as he silently cried.

"Oi! **_Oi!!_** Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, as he ran after Sasuke, shocked at the sudden rejection from his friend. '_Damn, Sasuke's fast!_' Unable to grab the raven in some way to stop him, He ran and launched at the raven, tackling them down into the sand. As they fell onto the soft ground, Naruto made a grab for his wrist to prevent him, but Sasuke wasn't going down that easily. He struggled roughly, as they rolled around on the ground. Just about to stand up, Sasuke was pulled back down, pinned firmly into the sand, unable to move. "God damn it, Sasuke! What is the matter with you!!!" Naruto yelled, as he tried to take a look at Sasuke's face, but his bangs shielded them from Naruto's view, as he turned his head to the left.

"Oi, Sasuke! Look at me! Why did you run away? What's wrong?!?" Slowly, but surely, Sasuke steadily stopped struggling and turned his head to look at Naruto, black and blue clashing.

Naruto froze, as he stared at the tears he noticed, running down Sasuke's handsome face.

"_You. . ._Y-You ass hole! Jerk! Dumb ass!" Sasuke screamed, more tears streaking uncontrollable down his eyes, as he tugged at his wrists once more, but that didn't get him anywhere. Naruto looked like he was about to say something, his eyes full of confusion, but Sasuke cut him off.

"You're ashamed of me!" at this Naruto stared down at Sasuke with more confusion, as he slowly let go of Sasuke's wrist, although Sasuke didn't struggle anymore.

"You've been avoiding me for the past two weeks, haven't you?! You run away every time I'm around! You act like I have some weird disease and even as I near you, you act as if you were burned! You're ashamed to be around me!" Sasuke said, crying harder. Naruto was about to protest, as he stared at Sasuke, but he was cut off…once again.

"You don't believe in labels, my ass! Y-You. . .lied! You lied t-to me! You said you don't think that I'm a loser! Or a freak!" he screamed loudly, his free arms banging them on Naruto's chest weakly, repeating over and over, "You lied, you lied, your lied, you lied. . ." his voice slightly muffled because his face was buried in Naruto's chest, "You lied, …you bastard." Naruto's shirt was now soaked with Sasuke's tears, as Naruto stood there stiffly, with Sasuke holding onto him for dear life.

Naruto had no idea what to do. What was he suppose to say? 'Sorry Sasuke, I avoided you because I like you, will you go out with me?' Hell no! That's just too embarrassing! The past two months, he was slowly but definitely falling for his friend, and although it's been only two months, he knew for a fact that he cared deeply about Sasuke. He didn't know how to handle it. . .so he thought it would be better to see less of Sasuke. He didn't want Sasuke to freak out! And plus, he was breaking up with his girlfriend soon, she kept trash talking Sasuke, and he never agreed to date her! She just clung to him like glue! He just figured a straight out rejection would do. But now this happened, and he didn't know how to respond.

Seeing Sasuke like this. . .it hurt. Acting on impulse, his body practically moved on its own. Grabbing Sasuke firmly by the chin, he tilted Sasuke's delicate frame, and stared into those teary black eyes, and before he could help himself, he swooped down and caught those, pink, trembling lips in a heart stopping kiss.

-

_Tbc_

-

--------------

EDITED!


	4. Chapter 4

EDITED!

-----

Pairing: NaruxSasu

Rated M for Mature, for Boy's love, and BoyxBoy Action.

Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

-

**Chapter 4**

-

Everything froze in place.

Sasuke's brain completely shut down, as soon as he felt a small pressure and warmth on his lips. The feeling of having Naruto's mouth moving against his, felt so _damn_ good, as reality drifted away from the two. He loved the feel of Naruto's lips, loved being in Naruto's strong arms, and the warmth that radiated off of the blonde and onto him, as Naruto sucked on his lower lip, causing him to slowly melt inside. Although, no matter how good it was, Sasuke stood there, completely stock still in shock, staring at Naruto's closed eyes, a dazed look occupying his now dry, flushed face. He didn't know how to react. He have _never_ been kissed like that before! Actually, he's NEVER been kissed at all! And it especially didn't help with the fact that he couldn't think correctly, right now.

Naruto felt like he was on cloud nine, floating leisurely around. I mean, you would too, if you spent night after night, thinking of this moment over and over. Being tortured by the fact that you were so close to the one you wanted the most, but was unable to do anything about it.

But…

Naruto knew it was wrong. He could practically feel Sasuke's eyes, boring into his closed ones. He could feel the frail, lithe, and stiff shoulders he held onto, as he wondered why Sasuke didn't kiss back, why he didn't close his eyes. Than he finally realized what the **_fuck_** he was doing. Of course he wouldn't kiss back! Would you, when your friend all of a sudden, ups and kisses the hell out of you, when just a minute before you were crying your heart out? Naruto's eyes flung open, as he quickly released Sasuke, and scrambled backwards.

"Ah! A-ano, I-I'm…s-sorry! I didn't. ..I-I m-mean, you were crying…and, uh… I. . .you, we. .uhm. ." stuttered Naruto, as he blushed all the way from head to toe, standing there trying to make out a sentence, before he blurted out, "I'M SO SORRY!" and took off down the beach.

As for Sasuke. . .

He stood their staring after Naruto, the whole entire time, so when his brain finally reconnected itself to him, Naruto was already a ways gone. Then, lifting his hand up, he touched his lips gently, trying to process this new found _development._ A small adorable smile grew on his face, that made you just want to run up to him and squeeze the hell out of him! A small that would make you think nonstop, 'God, it just had to be illegal to be that cute!'

And for the rest of the day, he was in la-la land.

**_NaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasu_**

"SASUKE!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!! SASSSUUUKKEE!!!" the incredible loud voice of Uchiha Sai yelled, as he ran down the huge expanse of sand, looking for his adorable baby cousin. The sun had set awhile ago, and it has been about an hour since Sasuke ran off. Everyone has been worried sick for the young Uchiha's safety, and had been searching for Sasuke ever since, with no luck whatsoever.

"Holy shit, hat if some girls jumped him, and had is way with him, or dressed him up in dresses and forced him to go shopping. No! What if some fuckin' pedophile took Sasuke and raped him in some dirty corner! NOOOOO!! My poor baby cousin!! Where are yo- **_WHAP! _**OWWW!" Sai's annoying rant was cut short, as he received a hard blow to the back of his head, by an equally worried, pissed off, and annoyed Itachi.

"Would you shut the fuck up already?!? You're not helping, one god damn bit, at all!!!" he yelled.

Sai pouted, and rubbed his abused head, as he looked up at Itachi with an irritated glare.

"Well, _damn!_ You didn't have to hit me you prick! I'm just as worried about Sasuke, as much as you are, you dick-less bastard!" Sai whined, as he avoided another serious blow to his scalp, from Itachi.

"BOYS!! This is no time for a fight! Focus on finding Sasuke Now both of you shut up! I will have no more petty arguments! Now get your asses into gear!" shouted Mikoto, and the two boys snapped shut there mouths, as they continued looking for Sasuke. Damn, Mikoto could be really scary when she was mad. . .or worried, or whatever.

Than everyone stopped. They could hear something in the distance as they looked frantically around. A distant, "_Mom!! Sai!! Aniki!!! I'm fine!! Over here!!_" All three Uchiha's snapped their heads in the direction, from where they thought the sound came from, and they spotted Sasuke running towards them, and to their surprise, he had a big smile on his face, that clearly shown, 'I am so happy right now, and there's no god damn thing anyone can do about.'

What was really surprising was that Sasuke didn't smile like _that_ much, and only an hour ago, he had ran off in tears, with reasons unknown to everyone. Now he looks like he's been to paradise and back! And did he just call Itachi, 'Aniki?' H-he hasn't call Itachi that in THREE, fuckin' YEARS!!!!

As Sasuke finally made it to the other three, Sai asked, in a frightened tone,"S-Sasuke? Are you ok?" But before he could reply, he was cut off.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?!" screamed Mikoto, and Itachi, as they cornered him. In her fit of rage, Mikoto ran up to Sasuke, pulled back her right hand and slapped, Sasuke, albeit not to painfully. Itachi and Sai stared in horror at Mikoto, although Itachi still looked furious.

"I-I. . ." Sasuke stuttered out. Never has his mother ever hit him, no matter how furious she was with her sons.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE?!?" Mikoto's loud voice boomed.

"I-I'm s-sorry. . ." Sasuke whimpered, slightly, "I-I was with my friend, and I didn't…realize it was this late, and when I did, it was already d-dark out." He said, slightly sniffling. Mikoto's angered gaze wavered slightly, and Sasuke immediately pulled out his biggest weapon. He gave the cutest puppy dog look, he could muster, as he held his cheek, where he had been slapped, the whole entire affect, giving him the kicked puppy look as well. Mikoto couldn't stay mad at her son, and she hugged him, fiercely repeating over and over how sorry she was for hitting him. Itachi caved as soon as Sasuke started whimpering, where as Sai just looked at the whole scene, with wide eyes.

"Alright, sweetie. Since your safe, and that's all that matters. How about we go home?" Mikoto said, excited at having her son back.

They all made their way to the car, and everyone got in, and buckled in. Sai turned to Sasuke, and bent down and whispered. "Oi, Sasuke? What did you do? They didn't even stay mad at you for long! You gotta teach me! Did you brainwash them or something?!?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Sorry, Sai. I don't give away my trademark secrets" he whispered back, and then he started laughing when Sai started pouting and told him how unfair he was being. "Hey, so what happened? One moment you were crying, than happy. All of a sudden you have a smile, that could rival joker, off of batman! Are you bipolar or somethin'?"

Sasuke mulled over the question real quick. Why was he happy? It couldn't have been Naruto right? That couldn't be it. Naruto didn't oppose to his false statements earlier. Sasuke just ignored the voice in the back of his head, that Naruto didn't agree to them either. Then. . .could it be because Naruto kissed him?

Sasuke blushed.

"A-actually, I dunno why I'm happy. But to tell you the truth, I've never been so happy in my entire life." He replied.

**_NaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasu_**

_At School _

Sasuke sat in class, staring at the clock boringly, as he silently wished for time to go faster. He really wanted to talk to Naruto about the kiss. Today, he was so occupied thinking about the kiss, he forgot to where his make-up again. Waking up, and getting ready, he walked into the school with a plain loose, blue collar shirt, and black pants, that hung slightly loose but snugly off of his hips, showing a little expanse of skin. Not one single person he had passed, did NOT gaped at him as he walked by, oblivious to the stares, as he was lost in thought. Some were even leering at him, perversely.

Sasuke was oblivious, because his main priority was to find Naruto and talk to him. But before he could do anything before school, the bell had already rung, and he had to get to class. He couldn't afford another tardy, or absent.

So now, sitting in the back of his class, he watched the clock, as his chair tipped back slightly, feet on top of his desk, and hands behind his back, as he gave off a cute, but cool aura. The whole entire class was openly staring at him; Some girls were giggling, while some glared. Some boys smirked deviously, as some sneered. Some even looked at him like he was an alien from another plant or something. God, even the teacher was having problems forming words, and teach because his eyes kept trailing back to Sasuke and up his whole entire form, to make sure that this **_was_** the former Uchiha who was dressed constantly in black, and make-up that had a freakish aura around him.

But, the most surprising thing was. . .

That Sasuke still didn't notice the looks his whole body was receiving and the eyes burning wholes into him, or moreover, his body, because his attention was no where but focused on the clock.

At last, the clock struck 12:00, and the bell rung freely around the school, as he bolted out of his seat, and had to refrain himself from dancing around in glee. He flew out of class, and evaded a tall, burly guy, as that guy stepped in front of him, as if Sasuke would 'accidentally' trip and fall on him.

Che, as if.

Running quickly Sasuke almost made it towards Naruto, as he slowed down, not wanting the blonde to think he was so eager to see him.

With Naruto's back to him, Sasuke walked up, and whispered into his ear. "Naruto. . " Naruto jumped, like ten feet into the air, as he turned abruptly around and stared, then a couple of second went by when he finally spoke.

"Ahem, uh.. Y-yes?" it came out a little squeaky for Naruto's liking, so he hoped Sasuke thought nothing of it, but damn, he was so fuckin' nervous! He really, really didn't want to end their friendship after his stupid mistake, so he stood there praying that Sasuke wouldn't ask the question, he dreaded answering.

Getting right to the point, Sasuke said, "Naruto. . .why, w-why did you kiss me?" Well, there goes all of his hope of staying friends.

". . .I don't know." He replied hoping Sasuke wouldn't notice he was lying through his teeth. His eyebrows wrinkled as he heard a loud sigh escape Sasuke's sinful lips.

"That's bull, Naruto! Although I only know you for at least two months, we hung out so much, that I know enough to tell when you're lying to me. Now you know damn well, on why you kissed me, and you're going to tell me!" he snapped. He didn't mean for it to come out so harshly, but Naruto sure as hell, wasn't the type of guy to beat around the bush, so why start now.

Naruto mumbled something almost inaudible, but Sasuke caught, as his eyes widened. "…eh?"

"God damn it, I said it's because I like you!" Naruto said, loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Naruto averted his eyes, finding Sasuke's shoes suddenly interesting. He could practically feel the intense gaze Sasuke directed towards him, and he blushed fiercely, moving from one foot to another. The both were completely silent, as they vaguely noticed the bell ring for the next class, and the entire students rushed away to class. Although Naruto could care less that he was going to be in detention for skipping again, he was sure he was going to receive hell from his dad about this later.

Sasuke approached Naruto, and the blonde blushed harder at the sudden close proximity. Sasuke stood so close, that they were practically touching, Sasuke's head right at the crook of Naruto's neck, as his breath descended on Naruto's shirt, only a centimeter away. Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin up, and said, "Naruto…look at me." And he did. Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes, and was immediately lost in them. At how warm they were. He was shocked though, when Sasuke tip-toed up and his lips touched Naruto's.

With that one chaste kiss, Sasuke disconnected their lips, the cutest blush ever adorning his cheeks, as he stared at Naruto's wide eyes.

"I-I like you too, N-Naruto…" he replied.

"Sasuke. . " he breathed out, eyes going out of focus slightly, as his eyes darted towards Sasuke's now slightly wet lips, his eyes following every movement, as Sasuke's little pink tongue darted out, and licked his lips, to fully wet them. Naruto quickly bent down, before Sasuke could retreat his tongue, and took that pink tongue into his mouth, and sucked gently, earning a pleasant gasp from the raven haired boy. Sasuke melded his lips with Naruto, shyly, and Naruto moaned. Naruto knew that Sasuke must not have experienced kissing someone else before, and immediately took over, swelling with man pride, that he is Sasuke's first. Although, it was his first with a guy. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, and thrust his tongue in Sasuke's mouth, and rolled his hips forward slightly, causing the both of them to moan in pleasure at the friction. It was so hot, and it was _good._

Sasuke wove his hand into Naruto's golden locks, his left hand held firmly on Naruto's tan neck, pulling him down into a deeper kiss. The wonderfully skillful tongue ran itself roughly over the roof of his mouth, and he groaned louder.

His mind was completely hazy, as the need for air made itself known. The two boys parted, both breathless and panting, as the two held each other, Sasuke with his back against the cool lockers, and Naruto had pressed his body against Sasuke, relishing in the feeling of the smaller body, that fit so perfectly against his.

The two stood there for a moment, before Naruto looked down at the raven, and asked, sheepishly, the question he wanted to make sure was right.

"A-ano, Sasuke. . ." he started. "Are we, ahem, um…you know, are we t-" Naruto was pulled back down, those wonderful lips that belonged to Sasuke connected with his once more, and they shared one more sensual kiss before Sasuke let go.

"Yes, Naruto…Yes we are."

-

_Tbc_

_-----------------_

_EDITED!_


	5. Chapter 5

EDITED!

-------

-

Pairings: NaruxSasu

Rated M for Mature; Boy Love, and BoyxBoy Action. Don't like, Don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

-

**Chapter 5**

**-**

Naruto was lying down idly on his bed, on his back, as he stared up at his ceiling lost in thought. Hell, he's been doing that a lot lately. He just can't sleep! It was frustrating in more ways than one! His thoughts only revolved around one person.

Sasuke

It's been Sasuke this, Sasuke that. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! They had only been dating for two days, and he already couldn't stop thinking about the raven, couldn't stand being apart from him! Those last two days have been the best days of his life. After the two have gotten together, Sasuke fully got rid of wearing make-up. When Sai asked Sasuke why he wasn't wearing it anymore, he had said it was pointless now, because he had found his special person, after all.

They hadn't been on a real date yet, but the spent much more time together than they normally did before, and that was saying something. I guess you could say they were inseparable now. You couldn't find one without the other, although it was somewhat like that before they had started going out. He would miss Sasuke. Every tie Sasuke had to go home or leave Naruto in_ any _way, Naruto would automatically wish that he would never have to leave his side. Even if Sasuke took a little restroom break. Which he found slightly weird. After all, both boys never thought themselves as gay. Well, Sasuke did, but his reason behind that is another story for another day. Hell, Naruto used to have a girlfriend every week, and he was POPULAR!! So you could say he was definitely no virgin.

With Sasuke, it was different. He didn't want Sasuke to be a one time thing, even if he was a boy, he didn't want him to be those random women he slept with every now and then. He wanted a serious relationship, and he wanted this to work it out. So he was determined, and there was no way in hell he will try and screw this up.

Well I guess I need to try real hard from now on. It was funny how Sasuke made him feel. He honestly never felt like this before.

And with that, he fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow, where he will meet up with his lover once more.

_At School_

Sasuke arrived at school, as he walked through the main entrance. "O-oi! Sasuke! Wait up!" he heard, as he turned to see Naruto, his blonde lover, run to catch up with him as he made his way into the school.

"Good Morning." said Sasuke, as Naruto finally caught up with him, and looking around. Noting that no one was around, he quickly gave a small quick peck to the blonde's cheek. Naruto's face lit up with a big, goofy grin. "Good Morning to you, too!" Naruto replied, a little more enthusiastically than his adorable lover, as he hooked an arm around Sasuke's small shoulder, as they continued their journey into the school.

When they made it to the hall way, a little down from Sasuke's locker, Naruto spoke up, "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" Sasuke slightly hummed out, as he looked over at his lover.

"Well…I know we have been going out for two days, b-but, I, um. . . was wondering, i-it's not a big deal, it's j-just, ah. . .would you like to, ya know." Naruto said desperately, trying to find the right words to say. Damn it! He had done this a thousand times over and over in his head, why the hell was it so hard now!

Sasuke just blinked cutely, slowly but realizing what Naruto was asking, and he smiled silently to himself, as he looked at Naruto, an amused twinkle made itself know in his eyes, as he found Naruto struggling for the right words, just too cute. "…go out. . ."

"…eh?" asked Sasuke, as he was pulled from his thought, as Naruto finally said what was on his mind.

Naruto sighed exasperatedly, at having to say it again, as he blushed heatedly, clearly embarrassed.

"When you, ya know, have free time, do you want to go out with me?" he asked, once more.

Inwardly smirking, Sasuke decided to tease his boyfriend a little bit.

"Eh? Go out? Sure, why not!" he said, mentally grinning as he saw Naruto perk up cheerfully. Then he added, "After all, we go out all the time! So when do you want to hang out?" At this, Naruto's cheery attitude instantly diminished, as his face fell. "Er, no, I…Sasuke, t-that's not what I meant!" said Naruto, struggling once more. Deciding to cut Naruto some slack, so they would make it to class on time, he caved; after all, he sure learned his lesson last time.

"Naruto, are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

Naruto nodded a little, and then averted his eyes to the ground suddenly growing shy. Sasuke noticed this, and was a little confused as to why he wasn't looking at him anymore. '_Wait. . .That idiot! I've wanted him to ask since we kissed! Of course I'd agree, or else I wouldn't have agreed to date him in the first place that baka! Does he think I'll say no? _'

Sasuke reached up, and place a hand on Naruto's cheek causing him to look up, as he looked lovingly into Naruto's blue eyes. "Of course, I'd love to go on a date with you, baka!" he said, as he lightly bopped Naruto on the back of his head. Naruto grinned sheepishly, and his cheery mood was back. Moving his right hand to cup Sasuke's cheek, his left hand moved around Sasuke's small waist, and pulled him, flushed against his chest, as he bent his head a little bit downwards, and moved in for a kiss.

His lips touched Sasuke's small, pink, pouty lips that were waiting for him, as he melted their mouths into a dazzling kiss.

Sasuke reached up and threaded his hands into blonde locks, as they deepened their kiss, moaning slowly, as two tongues wrapped around each other sensually.

Than their kiss came to a screeching halt, at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Ahem."

Pulling quickly away, much to Naruto's disappointment, Sasuke blushed brightly, as he turned to see the student council president, Nara Shikamaru in front of them with a disapproving look, with Naruto's arms still encasing him.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki…Shouldn't you two be in class?" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah, sorry Shikamaru!!" he said to one of his friends, that he known since elementary. We were just headed there, weren't we Sasuke?"

Still blushing from embarrassment, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to leave. He just nodded his response to Naruto, as he stared at the floor.

Grabbing Sasuke's arm, Naruto dragged him to class, as he threw a quick wave towards Shikamaru and smiled, after hearing a small, "Troublesome."

Luck was on their side today, as they made their way to first period, only to find that the teacher had skipped attendance and had quickly run out of the classroom to go copy some papers for today's lesson. They both sighed in relief as they took their normal seats, with Sasuke in the back, and Naruto in the middle, both oblivious to the suspicious glares, jealous auras, or perverse leers. Naruto stared at Sasuke as he took his seat. Feeling familiar eyes on him, he looked up at his eyes found dazzling, aqua blue, as he saw Naruto looking at him. He gave small smile, and a shy wave, that was instantly returned. Pulling out the things he need for class from his back pack, he set the back pack down and looked back up towards Naruto. Since the teacher was away, when he looked up, he instantly glared.

A pink-haired girl attacked Naruto, as Haruno Sakura attached herself firmly to Naruto's muscular arm, like a leech.

That bitch.

"Naruto!!! How was your weekend! Did you miss me, baby?" she asked, giving him, as what she thought, was a sexy, smoldering look. Sasuke silently fumed in the background, as he saw that girl touch **_his _**Naruto. '_Who does that bitch think she is?_' At time's like these, Sasuke really regretted the bet he made with Naruto a while back.

"God damn it, Sakura! How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not fuckin' interested, now let go!" Naruto yelled, as the class looked on in amusement, well the boys in the class, as the girls stared overzealously with rage. Naruto looked like, no he WAS, wrenching his arm from her clutches, but she had a really damn strong grip.

Than he snapped. The pink-haired girl tried to plant a kiss on Naruto.

_His _Naruto.

Oh, that bitch went too far!

'_Fuck! I'm acting like a bubbly little school girl! Stay calm. . .alright Sasuke, Breath. That's it, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._' Alright, he would stay calm, and act mature, Naruto could take care of himself. Sasuke would NOT get jealous.

His eyes went back to the two. Sakura had just literally jumped on Naruto, and was now successfully straddling his lap, as Naruto pushed her off. Well, he TRIED to push her off. "Shit, Sakura. GET OFF! I.Do.Not.Like.YOU!! Now get off!" Naruto yelled.

"Awww, don't be shy now, Na-ru-to" she said in a disgustingly, sweet voice, as she pulled Naruto into a big hug, pushing him into her chest.

'_Don't be jealous, don't be jealous, don't be jealous, don't be jea-FUCK THIS! THAT BITCH NEEDS TO DIE!!_' screamed Sasuke mentally, as he sat up in his chair, and stalked over to where the two were, and past curious bystanders eyes, and he stood their, mentally cheering as Naruto's eyes lit up when he saw Sasuke. With the most sweetest, cheesiest, calmest voice he could muster, he gave Sakura a blank stare, and said. "Haruno, I don't think Naruto appreciates they was you are clinging to him like that. I suggest you let go, before you annoy _him._" Sakura stopped trying to shove Naruto's head to her chest, as she gave Sasuke a over exaggerated, disgusted look.

She never liked the little freak. He always stood with attention, even if he was a loser. She was the most beautiful and desired girl in Konoha High School, and now she hate Sasuke even more. After the little shit stopped wearing that disgusting crap on his face, he was grabbing everyone's attention! No one notice her anymore, on him and his girl, scrawny, un-masculine, god damn self! Now that stupid little faggot was trying to take **_her_ **Naruto too! Oh hell no!

"Listen, you little transsexual fag." At this, most of the boys in the class, that seemed to have fallen for Sasuke's looks, and all the girls that thought the Uchiha cute gasped, and glared at the pink-haired girl. "Why don't you go play dress up somewhere else, and leave me and my Naruto alone, you freak!" she all but screamed and smirked at Sasuke, before turning to ogle at Naruto.. Naruto's whole entire being stiffened, as he glared at Sakura at well. With renewed strength, he stood up and threw her off of him.

With a loud 'thump' Sakura fell onto the floor, and looked up with shock eyes at Naruto. "A-ah, what? Naruto-kun? W-what's wrong?"

Before Naruto could tell her to fuck off, for calling Sasuke those names, a seriously pissed off Sasuke took a step forward, and grabbed a hand full of pink hair, as he forcefully pulled her up to face him, as he said in a deadly, dangerous tone, that sent chills down Naruto's spine. "_What, _did you fuckin' call me, you bitch?!"

Everyone in the class stared silently at the two, and someone had the gall to yell "CAT FIGHT" but Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura didn't seem to hear.

"Look here, you bitch. Naruto's _mine,_" said Sasuke, causing Naruto who was glaring at Sakura to look at Sasuke with a dumbfounded look, before he, too, smirked, and looked at the scene in front of him, joy radiating off of him, at the claim. "So you better fuck off, before I kick your sorry little ass!!" Sasuke hissed.

Sakura's wide eyes slowly narrowed, as she slapped Sasuke's hand away, and stood up a few paces away. "Don't you touch me you fucker. As if he would be yours, loser! Like Naruto would fall for a freak like you! And are you threatening me, you little piece of shit?!?!" as she put one of her hands on her hips, in a challenging way, and used the other to flip her hair.

Sasuke leaned in close, right next to her ear, and said menacingly, "No, it's not a thread…it's a promise." Sakura growled slightly, and everyone in the room could swear they saw lightning, spark between them. Although Naruto was happy Sasuke claimed him in front of everyone, he didn't want this to develop into anything bloody. Where was the bloody teacher, when you need him? But nonetheless it hit him like a kick to the ball, when he realized that Sasuke was jealous over him, and his heart swelled up, happily at this discovery.

The classroom door opened quickly, and the teacher stepped in, pausing, as he saw that everyone was out of their seats, and it seemed that something was going on.

"Get to your seats now!" the teacher bellowed, as everyone quickly scrambled to their seat. Where as, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto still stood in the middle of the room, while Sasuke and Sakura glared, while Naruto tried to calm him down.

Uchiha, Uzumaki, Haruno! Take your seats right now, or I'll be forced to give you all a one way ticket to the principal's office, and detention!!

Naruto grabbed Sasuke arm, and whispered something into his ear. Sasuke shot Naruto a look that said, 'I don't give a fuck what he says. I'm gonna kick this bitch's ass!' With a sigh, Naruto smirked and moved his mouth to Sasuke's ear once more, out of everyone's line of sight, as he whispered something else in his ear, giving one long swipe along the shell of Sasuke's outer ear. This time Sasuke blushed bright red, and shot back, grabbing at his ear. "Y-you, little. . .Y-you pervert!" he said. Naruto smirked smugly, and mentally patted himself on the back, at the reaction he received, noting how cute Sasuke looked when he blushed.

With one last glare at Sakura, he gave up, and made sure to flip her off, as Sasuke went back to his seat.

Once everyone was seated, the teacher stood in front of the class.

"Alright, class! I need your attention!! We will be having an exchange student from China, so lets make him feel at home!" At this the whole class erupted into chatters, and excited talking, as if the incident before have never happened. "Oi, quiet down class!" when the talk hushed down to small whispers, the door opened, and a beautiful boy walked in, causing the class to go up into another uproar of commotion.

"Hello, My name is Hyuuga Neji, and I'm honored to be here." A deep, baritone voice wafted into the room, causing everything to go silent, as girls and boys ogled him.

Sasuke, who could care less about the transfer student, looked up as he heard the voice.

'. . . .'

And he stared.

'. . . . . . '

And stared some more.

No. Fucking. Way.

Holy shit, it's Neji!!

Sasuke, jumped up out of his seat, his mouth open wide, as he pointed an accusing finger at Neji.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!"

Everyone looked back, and settled their eyes on Sasuke, including Naruto, as Neji slowly averted his eyes to the figure in the back of the room, towards the boy with the strange out cry before he gasped.

'_Sasuke?''_

Than he slowly grinned. . .

"SASU-CHAN!!!!!" he yelled as he ran over to Sasuke, and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. His outcry crushing his whole entire cool exterior as he glomped Sasuke.

"N-Neji!" Sasuke gasped out, his voice slightly muffled against Neji's chest, as Neji squeezed the hell outta him.

Literally.

"Neji" Sasuke said in a muffled and strained voice, I mean, he _was_ being squeezed to death.

"Sasu-honey! How have you been, my adorable little kitten! I've missed you!!"

"Neji!" Sasuke tried squeezing out, as his voice became strained, and he tried getting the idiot's attention, before he suffocated.

"I had no idea this was where you moved!"

"Neji!!" a breathless reply.

"Why the hell haven't you called me or kept in touch, you little ass hole!!??!"

"Ne-nhgh!!!" came out an even strainer reply.

"Ah! I can't stay mad at you! I love you too much my little-"

With a burst of strength, Sasuke extracted himself away along enough from Neji to scream," NEJI, SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND LET ME GO!! I CAN'T BREATHE!!"

"No way am I letting you go! You might leave me again." Neji said, overdramatically, as he moved to hug Sasuke once more.

"I'm not going anywhere! Just let me go! I can't breath! Do you want me to die, that much?!?"

"Eh?!? Of course I don't want you to die!" he said with a horrified expression, at the mere thought of having Sasuke die. Holding Sasuke out by arms length, Neji looked into Sasuke's face with concern. Taking the chance, Sasuke took in large gulps of air, as he looked up at Neji. '_That blundering idiot. . ._' Sasuke let a small smile grace his lips, as he stared at Neji. He had missed Neji, too, even if it was for just a little bit.

Neji blushed slightly, at the adorable and cute smile he received. _'Oh god, he's so cute…!' _He couldn't help it. Bending down, Neji took those small, slightly dry lips with his own, and lived the fantasy he had dreamed, for the past two years.

And well, for Naruto, all he saw was red.

-

_Tbc_

-

------------

EDITED!


	6. Chapter 6

Pairings: NaruxSasu

Rated M for Mature; Boys Love, and BoyxBoy Action.

Don't like. Don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

**_IMPORTANT!_**

**_PREVIOUS CHAPTERS HAVE ALL BEEN EDITED, AND LOTS OF THINGS HAVE BEEN ADDED. PLEASE GO BACK AND RE-READ THEM!_**

-

**Chapter 6**

**-**

Holy. Shit

Sasuke's brain completely shut down, as Neji's lips impaled themselves on his, as his eyes stared blankly at Neji's closed ones. Then his eyes slowly widened, a surprised look taking over his features, as he felt Neji swipe his tongue roughly over his lips.

'_What the fuck is going on!!!_' he thought. His face now contorting into the look of purest disgust, as his mouth opened to protest. Instantly, Neji shove his tongue into Sasuke's open mouth, slightly moaning, at being able to enter Sasuke's hot cavern.

Sasuke lifted his hand to Neji's chest, and decided to push him off him, but to no avail. Neji had a strong grip around his waist, and it looked like he wasn't planning on letting go any time soon.

Sasuke struggled. He didn't like the kiss at all! He didn't even _want _to enjoy it! No matter how corny it sounds, he enjoyed kissing Naruto more, and Neji just. . .was a flat out, horrible kisser!!! The tongue inside his mouth now tried shoving itself deeper into his mouth, and Sasuke gagged, and struggled even more.

"Mnh!! . . Ne-mph!!!!" he managed to get out. The whole class was silent once more, and Sasuke noticed how often that has been happening lately. Even the teacher had fainted from shock.

_'Kami, this is the worst thing I've ever experienced in my life! Holy shit, what did he eat?!!'_

He tried struggling even harder, and at last! He got his right arm free from Neji's grasp, and was about to swing it as hard as he could, someone had already yanked the Hyuuga off of him, and landed a punch so hard in Neji's face, that sent him flying across the room. Sasuke fell flat on his ass, as Neji let go of him, swiping his lips quickly on the sleeve of his shirt, spitting out anything he could onto the ground, before he looked up at his apparent savior.

Thus, the savior being one, extremely, pissed off, Naruto, walking up to Neji, and grabbing him by the scruff of his nice, now wrinkled, shirt, before shoving him roughly into the class room, wall.

"…You bastard." Naruto growled menacingly, as he shoved the dazed Neji into the wall once more, a malicious glare settled on the other, pale-eyed boy. "I'm going to say this once, and once only, so you better listen you asshole. Don't you ever . . EVER, touch, talk, look, or even **_think _**about Sasuke again, or I'll kick your ass so hard, you'll tremble in fear every time someone even mentions the name, Uzumaki**_ Naruto!_**"

Naruto's voice, turned into a low, deep tremor, as his statement rung throughout the whole entire class room, shocking even more of the students, as they stared at the scene play out in front of them.

Wrenching his head up, Neji's eyes snapped up to look straight into Naruto's fiery-tinted blue eyes, with a ferocious glare of his own, as he finally processed what Naruto had said. "Do you think you could, blondie? I'd like to see you try, fox-boy!" came the equally, pissed off, threatening, reply. With that said and done, Neji pulled up his knee roughly, and kneed Naruto in the gut, causing Naruto to grab his stomach, and release his death grip on the Hyuuga, as Neji took a fighting stance.

Composing himself, his head snapped up abruptly, his eye color changing into a darker hue, as a growled viciously, "Well, your wish is about to be fulfilled, fuck-tard. You're gonna wish you never messed with me, or touched what's **_MINE!_**"

'_N-Naruto. . .?_' Sasuke thought, as he stared at Naruto, startled. Well that shows that Naruto was just as possessive of him, as Sasuke was possessive of Naruto. He needed to end this before anyone got hurt.

He was too late. Naruto launched himself at Neji, with surprise ferocity, as they ended on the ground, rolling around, throwing punches, kicks, insults and bites. Anything that could hurt, or harm the other.

'_Those damn, idiots!! Ugh, why the hell is it, that when you need a teacher, they are never capable of being there, or conscious enough to help!_' thought Sasuke once more, and after a moments paused, he just gave up, leaving the two to there festivities. This was just like what happened, before he ever started the whole entire, dark, and freakish wardrobe of his.

Sitting down in a nearby seat, Sasuke sat down with an uninterested expression, as he thought through the days happenings, and smiled inwardly at how Naruto reacted to Neji kissing him.

'_Heh, that blundering idiot. He could be so cute at times…_'

While Naruto and Neji were out to kill each other, with Sasuke sitting uninterested, without a care in the world, Sakura stood near by, speechless and fuming. She couldn't believe it! Why the FUCK, are the two most, hottest guys she could ever lay eyes on fight over that. . .t-that, fuck-ed up, loser!!

And that uncaring bastard has the nerve to just act like nothing is going on, practically ignoring the fact that, two hot, gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, and sweaty. .Ahem, back to the point. . .guys are fighting over him!!

She couldn't take it!

"Oh my god!!! Why the hell are you fighting over that god damn, girly, transsexual fucker!!" she yelled, and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, "And you! How can you just sit there and act like nothing's going on?!?!"

Sasuke looked up at her, and the two of them didn't notice when Neji, and Naruto stopped fighting at her insult, directed towards their little Sasuke.

"Your point is? Do you expect me to swoon over the fact that they are fighting over me? It used to happen all the time, and I could care less."

"Sakura gaped at him. "B-but. . ." than she was cut off, when two very large, male hands grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Excuse me, Haruno-san. . ." said a dark voice, only above a whisper, right next to her ear. She swallowed tightly, as she slowly turned her neck. "…I don't appreciate you insulting Sasuke with such, ah, degrading terms . ." said Naruto, a dark aura looming over him, as he spoke, another voice joining in as she turned her head back towards the other way. "It would be. . .in your utmost, interest, if you refrained yourself from such an awful, unlady-like act."

Neji and Naruto, let go of their grasp on her shoulders, as they brought their hands together, and cracked each finger slowly. .

One

By

One

She narrowed her eyes, and stuttered, "D-do you think y-you. . .jerks could get away with threatening me?!! I-I could find a way, and make you regret it! How could you two! Ganging up on a frail, little girl like me!!!!"

Sasuke snorted, loudly, as he looked at her. "Oi, you two dumb asses, stop it." he said, motioning towards the two boys, but they still glared at Sakura. This causing him to sigh exasperatedly. '_This is so tiring. . ._'

He walked up to the two boys, and grabbed each of them by the ear, earning loud yelps, and moans, like 'Oww!' or curses like, 'Fuck!'

"Naruto, what the fuck are you doing?" he asked him calmly, still not releasing his abused ear.

"What are you talking about?! This asshole just kissed you, and that bitch insulted you!!!" he screamed, earning an offended gasp from Sakura.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, You.Are.So.Dumb." he said, punctuating each word, with a tug of his ear, as he already let go og Neji's, as Neji stood their dumbfounded, staring at the two pair. "Uh. . ..Sas-" Neji started but was cut off. "Naruto, this fight is completely pointless. Haven't we established who I like, already? Why are you making such a fuss about it?!?" murmured Sasuke, as he let go of Naruto's ear.

"That's not the point Sasuke! He fuckin' kissed you!" Naruto yelled, while rubbing his abused ear.

"It's just a kiss, Naruto. I don't like Neji!"

"God damn it, than what would you do if I kissed Sakura?!" Naruto screamed in frustration, literally pulling at his hair, but Sasuke only stood their, staring, clearly unaffected.

"Why would you want to kiss her?"

"That's not the point Sasuke! Look it's just that-"

". . .You're an idiot." Sasuke finished for him with a smirk, causing Naruto to glare..

"You know what? Just fuckin' forget it." he said with a defeated sigh, pouting slightly.

Sasuke smirked, and he pulled and unexpected Naruto down by his shirt, as he gave Naruto a quick, chaste kiss, in front of the whole entire class. "It ok though…It's because, you're _my _idiot. ." he said, his voice only but a small whisper, as their forehead touched, and Naruto's eyes wide in shock. Than his eyes soften, as he gave Sasuke a small kiss, ignoring everything around them, Neji, Sakura, and everyone else.

Everyone looked between the two in shock and confusion. I mean, what the hell was going on!

"A-ano. . Sasuke? Are you here, and this. . .uh, you know?" the forgotten boy, standing their, asked the question everyone was waiting for.

Sasuke turned around, and broke off the little kiss Naruto started, that started to turn into a long, sensual, one, and grinned at the boy. "Yeah. . "

"Oh. . " said Neji, in a defeated, downcast look.

""But. . ." said Sasuke, as he ran up to Neji, giving the boy a small hug, "…we should get together sometime soon, because even though, it may not be absolute, I have missed you, my old. . .No, I have missed you my best, and still best friend…" giving Neji a soft smile, that was quickly returned.

While grinning proudly, the bell rang, as the student filed out of class quickly, murmuring about their new line of gossip. "I'll see you later k?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. . ." said Neji. Two of them hugging once more, Sasuke turned and grabbed the grinning Naruto by the arm, and tugged him out of class. "Come on, Naruto. Let's get to class, we have gym together right?" The blonde boy nodded, as the two ran out of class. With one last yell over his shoulder, "I'll make sure to tell my mom your in town, she'd really love to see you Neji!" and with that, they jumped over their teachers still unconscious body, and went to gym class, earning weird and curious looks from passerby's, who haven't witness their little interesting mishap, in class.

Honestly, neither boy could give a flying fuck on what anyone thought.

_After School_

"I'm home!" Sasuke yelled, as he bolted through the door, and slamming it shut behind him

"Welcome home, honey! How was your day?" Mikoto asked, sweetly, as Sasuke walked into the kitchen, where she was currently making a snack or two. Sasuke plopped down on a stool, around the dining area, as he looked up at his mother, practically gleaming. "Mom! G-guess what! I-I've got a date!" he said, bouncing excitedly in his seat, as he blushed cutely.

She stopped entirely what she was doing, and sat herself right down on a stool, right next to her soon, grinning as well. "A date? Your first one?! That's wonderful! When did this happen!" she asked, enthusiastically, hugging her son.

"A-ah, it's a friend from, ahem, school, a-and we've been going out for about two or three days. I hope you're not angry!" he exclaimed. "F-finally, he asked me out, to go on an official date with him tonight!"

'_Him?_'

"A friend from school, huh? Well I hope I get to meet him soon, honey! I'm so happy for you! No wonder you stopped dressing so terrifying!" Mikoto said, releasing her son from her death grip.

"You are? I-I mean, I' m going to go get ready k? Wish me luck!" Jumping off his stool, he made a run for it upstairs, but stopped and poked his head back in, asked his asked cutely, "And please don't tell dad!!" With that, he ran upstairs and got ready, not even waiting for an answer from his mom, he was so happy he didn't need to put up with his homophobic dad, right now. He was lucky his mom was, so understanding, and that she knew her son was gay.

'_My son is so adorable!_' Mikoto thought, lovingly, as she stared at where her son disappeared to. The only problem now, is how was she going to get grandchildren? There was still Itachi. .

She sighed.

Nope, all hope was lost.

-

Standing nervously, in front of Sasuke's front door, he tried gathering up the nerves the ring the door bell. Hell, he's been here just staring at the god damn thing for five minutes.

'_Jeez, Naruto, just push the pretty little button. Alright, here we go. . .almost ther- GOD DAMN IT! I am such a wuss!_

Naruto took another deep breath, alright, he could do this, and right when he thought he could gather the courage to actually push the door bell, the door flew wide open, with an adorable, slightly fuming Uchiha in its wake.

"Man, Naruto! I've been waiting for you to push the god damn, button for five minutes. Are you really that nervous to be around me?!?" asked Sasuke, his lips jutting out into a full blown pout, as he stared at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, before shaking his head from side to side frantically "NO!! That's not. . I mean, I was nervous, b-but. . .ah, I didn't mean for it to seem like . . AHHH!!!" screamed Naruto in frustration.

'_Heh, that idiot. . . _' Looking up at his adorable blonde, boyfriend, Sasuke inwardly grinned. He grabbed his hysterical boyfriend by the nape of his neck, and pulled him down into a kiss, effectively cutting off Naruto's ongoing rant.

"Ahhh! I was just, ya know. . .And it didn't se-mmphh!!!!!" mumbled Naruto, as Sasuke pulled him down into a kiss. His eyes widened slightly, but considering all the times Sasuke kissed him, to shut him up in the last few days, it wasn't that surprising. Immediately, Naruto wrapped tan arms around Sasuke's waist, as he pulled Sasuke flush against his chest, earning himself an approving moan from Sasuke in the process.

Sasuke pulled away slightly, as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, and set his forehead down onto Naruto's shoulder, panting, and gasping a little. Leaning upwards, he grazed his lips on Naruto's ear, before whispering seductively, "_But. . .I think it's cute when your frustrated._"

He smirked, when he felt Naruto shiver voluntarily, as Naruto's arms wrapped even tighter around him. Naruto brought Sasuke's face up, by placing his right hand under his chin, and he let out a small growl before melding their lips into a pleasurable kiss once more, as the two exchanged moans.

Where in the hell did the bastard learn to be so sexy?

Sasuke grinned into the kiss, as Naruto let his tongue wrap around his, and entered his mouth in one fluent move, before exploring. He groaned, as Naruto slowly, but surely started to grind his hips into Sasuke's own, as the friction became greater. Naruto almost came right then and there, when Sasuke let his tongue out slowly, and licked at Naruto's own, before taking Naruto's tongue fully into his mouth, and sucked.

'_Oh, **god.**.._'

Naruto needed to stop this, and now. He wasn't going to spend the whole day making out with Sasuke, when they planned on having a date. No matter how _tempting _it was.

Slowly, Naruto pulled back, a small string of saliva connected between the two of them, as Naruto licked it away. "Sasuke. . ." he breathed out, his voice slightly husky, and deep. ". . .we have to get going. . ."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto's handsome face with unfocused as eyes, as he gazed dazedly at the blonde. "Yeah. . ." he agreed, with a small subtle nod, "We better go, before my mom and brother come down stairs. Your pretty lucky, if you did ring that doorbell than my cousin would have woken up and. . .Oh never mind."

With that, they headed towards the car, with a satisfied smile adorning both of their faces.

-

"So where are you taking me Naruto?" asked Sasuke he snapped out of dream-like, daze, already in the car, buckled up and driving.

"We're almost there, so you're just going to have to wait and see."

"Eh? Why?" asked Sasuke, pouting slightly. Naruto just chuckled. "I want it to be a surprise."

-

-

"You have got to be kidding me." Sasuke stood there, looking at the place in front of him that was bustling with people.

"An amusement park???"

Naruto grinned, clearly excited. "Yep! At first, I thought that we could go to the new movie that was playing, but than I saw this in an add, and I couldn't help it! I haven't been to an amusement park in a long time!!"

Sasuke gave Naruto a bored look, before he said, "Naruto, I **_hate _**amusement parks, with an unbelievable passion, ever since I was little. And it was all Itachi's fault! Which I don't want to speak about, right now."

"Wha? Aww, Come on, Sasuke! We're already here! Just give it a chance! Please!!!" Naruto pouted. "Let's have some fun!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke whined. "Can't we go somewhere else? I hate these places, please!" He gave Naruto the most adorable pleading, look that he has ever mastered. "We can go to that movie you were talking about!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the wrist, and started dragging him inside. "Come on! It will be fun! You're here with me! Stop complaining!"

Sasuke stopped suddenly, when his eyes caught sight of a giant, wolf plushy hanging inside one of the stands. Naruto noticed this, and grinned. "Do you want that?" he asked bluntly, while staring at Sasuke, for his reaction. Sasuke blushed heatedly, before shaking his head rapidly, and grabbing Naruto's wrist, and started tugging him away from the incredibly, adorable plush doll. Too bad, Naruto wasn't having any of that. He was going to prove Sasuke wrong, and they were going to have fun.

"You want that wolf, don't you? Don't worry! I'll get it for you! "But Sasuke held onto his arm tightly, refusing to let go. "Naruto, I said I didn't want it, so I don't. Come on, let's go." He demanded slightly, but Naruto looked at Sasuke, a hint of a glare detected within those blue orbs. Naruto marched up to one of the stands with the basketball hoops, as he ignored Sasuke's yells, on how he didn't want the damn doll. Purchasing a spot, Naruto made some shot, as if it was the easiest thing in the world, and won the wolf plushy for Sasuke. Sasuke scowled at Naruto's figure, although he was jumping up and down about how cute the stuff animal was, and how Naruto looked absolutely cool making those shots. He himself could never have done it. He sucked at sports. Naruto ran up to Sasuke, and frowned slightly at the look he was given.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, a little confused.

With a sigh, Sasuke looked up at Naruto, and said, "Naruto, I don't know how to say this, but this is so damn cliché, it's not even funny, and didn't I already say I didn't want the damn doll?"

That came out a little harsher than he had wanted it to, and his heart clenched tightly, when he saw a flash of hurt, shoot across those velvety blue, eyes, but than, it was gone as quickly as it came. "Ah, I didn't mean for it to-, well I-" Sasuke stuttered, trying to sooth things over.

Sasuke was cut off, by Naruto's angered out burst, as his eyes widened slightly. Well, at least I'm trying here, Sasuke! The least you could do was try to have fun! All you've done was complaining! We've been here for ten minutes Sasuke! Ten, fuckin' god damn, minutes!"

Sasuke glared hard.

"Well, I **_told _**you I didn't want to come here in the first place! I'd rather go to that movie you were talking about. Instead, you just ignored it and said, 'We're already here, it'll be fun, you're with me!' and all that jazz."

"You're not even trying to make this fun!"

"I don't want to make this fun!! I said I didn't want to go to the amusement park! I'm sure I made myself quite clear!!"

"Yes, you did! You made it quite clear that you didn't want to be here with _me_!" Naruto yelled, and Sasuke's eyes widened at that.

"How could you think tha-!"

"You know what? Go home; see if I give a fuck! I came here to have some fun, and I plan on having fun, with or without you, you god damn **teme!! **See if I care!!!"

"AHH!!" Sasuke yelled in frustration. "Fine!!! I think I'll do just that!! Have a wonderful, fuckin', time riding these contraptions all by your self, you **dobe!!!**"

"Teme!!"

"Dobe!!"

"Teme!!"

"DOBE!!"

With a mighty, 'hmph', both turned their separate ways, and stomped off, but not before Naruto rudely snatched back the stuff animal, from Sasuke's grasp, and glared. Sasuke quickly covered up his surprise, with a look, that said, 'do you really think I give a fuck?' and walked off. Although on the inside, he was on his knees crying.

Could this date get any worst?

This was so cliché, that you all should know by now, that the answer is yes.

As the two lovers walked away from each other, they both failed to see the smirking figures that had been previously following them. They had seen the whole entire thing, and now they left to go after Sasuke with, albeit, sadistic, but satisfied grins adorning their features.

-

-

A sulking, lonesome boy sat on the bench in the nearby park, drowning his sorrows in ice cream, as he began moping.

Sasuke had originally planned on going home, but that hadn't turned out too well.

One, Naruto had driven him here, and had the car keys. Plus, Sasuke didn't want to leave Naruto here by himself anyways, if he did manage to take the car back home.

So alas, he wandered around trying to get as far as he could from the amusement park, but not before he stumbled upon this park, with a traditional ice-cream stand nearby, that was getting ready to close up.

So there he was, looking pathetic, eating ice cream . . . on a park bench.

It was pitiful, really.

Sasuke sighed hopelessly, as he shoved another spoonful of ice cream in to his mouth. '_I'm such a child… That was our first fight, and over something as trivial as this. I guess I was pretty inconsiderate._'

Another spoonful of ice cream, shoved into his awaiting mouth.

'_…I mean, he was trying to make it fun, and I really did want that doll…Way to go Sasuke, you just fucked up your first date._'

And another spoonful of ice cream.

'_I bet that idiot's having one hell of a good time without me. God, I'm so fuckin' stupid._'

Anoth-

Sasuke stopped, as plastic spoon connected with the bottom of his ice cream cup, as he looked down into his little cup of ice cream, and noticed, that during the whole entire time he was sulking, he had already finished off his ice cream.

Sigh

'_Just fuckin', bloody, fantastic._'

Then, as if is just hit him, he noticed that it had gotten pretty dark, with the stars already out and shining. He found himself wondering what Naruto was doing right now, and that his own mother, and brother and all were probably worried about him. He quickly dismissed the thought and stood up. There's no point in moping around anymore. Everything will probably go back to normal tomorrow.

He really hoped so, anyways.

Sasuke looked around, and to his utter amazement, he finally noticed how beautiful the park was. Running through the park, was a pretty small, but deep lake, as it was surrounded by rocks. It could be even a little small stream, with lush green grass, and flowers everywhere, and had a nightly grace about it, as the stars shown brightly overhead. He walked up to where a little bridge, was built over the small lake, and stood leaning against the railing, the wind blowing through his hair.

All in all, it was a nice night, where everything was peaceful.

"Well, well, well . . . look what we have here?" Sasuke visibly jumped, at the unsuspected, yet strangely familiar voice.

Well, it _was _peaceful.

He turned around to find himself cornered by three, very familiar looking guys, with his back pushed against the side of the bridge. He just couldn't put his finger on it, but he just knew he had seen these guys somewhere before. The one, that Sasuke thought was the leader, smirked and grabbed a hand full of Sasuke's shirt, and jerked him forward.

"Oi, tough guy. Don't tell me you have already forgotten us, you little **_faggot_.**" The big, burly guy slammed Sasuke roughly into the railing, as Sasuke coughed, roughly. Then it hit him.

These were the same jocks that Sakura and Ino ordered to attack him that day he had met Naruto.

Oh, hell no. He was so NOT in the mood for this.

"What the fuck do you want now?" Sasuke spat, glaring at the guy who had attacked him.

"So the little, princess, does remember who we were after all! We decided to take a rain check on your beating, when we noticed how you've corrupted our captain! After he became, your so-called friend, he hasn't been coming to practice lately, and he's been off his game. We've got Nationals coming up, and it's your entire fuckin' fault, you freak!" he punctuated his sentence by slamming Sasuke once more to the side of the bride.

"Sounds like you're jealous." Sasuke commented dryly, after his coughing fit decreased. The guy who held him, his eyes widened, before a very TINY blush crept up into his cheeks, but Sasuke noticed, and he smirked. The guy snarled, and lifted his fist, preparing to wipe the smug look off of his face.

Sasuke glared. He knew what was coming, and he'll be damned, if he wasn't going down with a fight. Before the big guy could make a connection, Sasuke lifted his foot, and kneed him so hard, it sent the jock flying backwards, and release the hold he had on Sasuke. He doubled over and grabbed his stomach in pain. Lifting an accusing finger and pointing it at Sasuke, before Sasuke could run for it, he yelled, "G-Get him!!!" to his two lackeys.

The, as Sasuke turned and began to run, he felt someone jerk him backwards, and cursed when the said lackeys, had a fist flying towards his face. He didn't have time to react as the punch landed squarely into his jaw. The wind was knocked out of him, as the second one made its was behind him, and lodged a kick into his side. He head fell forward from the connection. He didn't want this. He didn't want to get beaten around by these pathetic guys, he swiftly round house the guy in front of him, causing the guy to fall flat on his ass, as he back kicked straight into the guy behind him. The guy fell onto his knees, clutching his family jewels, howling in agony. Despite Sasuke's lithe body, Sasuke can sure kick.

He made a second attempt to run, but he forgot something.

A hard punch made itself directly to Sasuke's nose, as he stumbled backwards, stumbling. He raised his hand protectively to his now bloody nose, as the injury was inflicted by the only guy who wasn't hurt. The same, very first guy who he had dictated as the leader of the bunch.

Everything was happening in slow motion. He kicked Sasuke roughly into the stomach, as Sasuke let out a cry of pain, the impact made Sasuke lose balance. Before anyone knew what was happening, Sasuke tumbled over the bridge railing, flailing out his arms to grab onto something. A flash of panic crosses through the eyes of the guy that kicked him, and he quickly reached out a hand to stop Sasuke's tragic fall into the deep stream, and rocky bottom, as he realized what was happening. . .

But he was too late.

Sasuke fell backwards; his back touching the deep water, and his vision swam. His back rammed roughly with the rocky bottom, and he let out a gasp, that was quickly covered with water. His nosed hurt, his throat burned, his entire body ached, and he was struggling for air. His vision turned black, and the last thing that flashed through his mind, was an image of his blonde, happily enjoying himself at the fair without him, not knowing what was happening to his raven-boyfriend.

A tear fell from Sasuke's eyes, as it disappeared within the water of the lake.

-

_Tbc_

-

A/N: O.o ok where the hell did that come from? hmm I don't know well that's not a very good way to end a story now is it. But dam I am so glad I finally finished this chapter! Wew! You know i had more writen out like what Naruto was doing and stuff but my friend said i should just stop it Here. Ok you guys since you've been waiting to long hears a preview of the next chapter!

Next chapter: The introduction of Naruto's family, parents clash, another romance blooms, and are two lovers are torn apart by the hatred of both homophobic fathers. Oh and the explanation on Neji's and Sasuke's Relationship.

Sasuke: Omg! What the hell did you do to me!

Me: Sasuke no need to get over dramatic.

Sasuke: I just fell of a god dam bridge! I have a right to be fucken over dramatic! And where the hell is Naruto when you need him!!

Naruto: -in line to get some cotton candy-

Sasuke: NARUTO! You bastard! I just fell of a bridge and I might die and you getting some cotton candy!?!

Naruto: -looks at Sasuke with a bored look- no need to be over dramatic.

Me: -started rolling on the floor laughing-

Sasuke:-screams in furstation- well you all care about what happened to me right? Then toon in next time to find out! Ja ne.


	7. Chapter 7

_**EDITED!**_

Parings:NaruxSasu

Rated M for Mature; Boys love,and boyxboy action

Dont like. Dont read.

**IMPORTANT**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTERS HAVE ALL BEEN EDITED, AND LOTS OF THINGS HAVE BEEN ADDED. PLEASE GO BACK AND RE-READ THEM!**

-

_**PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU START THE CHAPTER!**_

_**Important Note: This chapter has been edited by Firekyoakira2921181, and before I had Naruto's brother be Miyuki, a character I came up with, because I thought Kyuubi was too common. Firekyoakira26921181 had asked me if it could stay as Kyuubi, so I had decided for it to Kyuubi.**_

_**I hope that cleared up any confusion **_

-

**Chapter 7**

-

In his car, Naruto sat there staring into space.

Should he head over to Sasuke's house?

He just wanted to get this over with. This day has been horrible. Making up with Sasuke, and sealing it with a kiss is definitely what he needed.

When they had split up at the amusement park earlier, he tried to have a good time. He did every ride twice to buying one of every food item they had. Hell, he even rode on the merry-go-round! But the guilt! Oh god, the fuckin' guilt. It struck him like a hammer every time he attempted to have fun. . .alone. He finally cracked. Stomping to the Ferris Wheel, he sat there on the ride moping, hugging the stuffed wolf.

You know the one he had won for Sasuke.

He sat there for an hour, a big frown on his handsome face. Yeah, he knew he looked stupid. A 16 year old high school student, sitting alone on the **Ferris wheel **hugging a **doll,**** sulking?** Of COURSE he would look stupid!

Yup, he knew he looked ridiculous, but he could care less. So deep in thought, he didn't even notice the looks people shot him, or how some would point and laugh. Sure, the thought of taking his frustrations out on the poor plushy, but the fight was half of his fault, and he really did want to give the plushy to Sasuke. Sasuke looked like he wanted it after all, not matter how much the cute bastard wanted to deny it. More importantly, he couldn't even linger on the thought of murdering the plushy out of frustration, when he was so worried, he felt like shooting himself repeatedly.

This was suppose to be a special night. Sasuke's and his! It was their first night together as a couple. Their first date, _**damn it! **_Now he felt like a total ass. It was suppose to be enjoyable for the _both_ of them. Why did he have to be so stubborn and stay at the park. They could've just went to a movie and the two of them would've had a great time together and. . .and Sasuke would still be here. They could have snuggled in the back and add a kiss here and there. Why the fuck didn't he think of that before?

What made it worse was that to other people, he looked like a big lunatic, molesting a poor plushy, and on the verge of tears. He felt like crying like a god damn kid. Well, he had every damn right to cry! A fight with his best friend, new lover, yelled at him, accused Sasuke of things that he sure as hell knew wasn't true, and to top it all of, abandoned him in the park alone where it was going to get dark with no way to get home. Like he said, he had every right to feel guilt and cry. He had no idea where Sasuke could be! So fuck anyone who had anything to say!

So here he was. . .in his car.

Angsting.

'_What if something horrible happened to him?_' Naruto thought. A quick image of Sasuke crying out his name for help, while getting tortured in a dungeon, chained by some dirty, pedophilic, old men flashed threw his mind, and he whimpered slightly, as he tried to erase the look of terror that made it's way onto his face. He knew he was over exaggerating, but come on. Have you seen Sasuke? Look at him! How can you **not** think something bad would happen to a cute and innocent person like Sasuke!

He _is_ cute and innocent isn't he? Gah! That's beside the point! He gripped the steering tighter, as he just sat there, trying to calm himself. '_Bloody hell, these disturbing images are not helping the __**Sasuke-is-not-in-any-danger-of-getting-brutally-tortured-or-raped-in-any-way **__thing I'm trying to tell myself here!_'

Shaking his head real quick, he decided that what he was doing isn't going to help get him anywhere, so he reassured himself, that Sasuke had taken the bus and now was home snuggled up in his bed, dreaming about murdering Naruto.

Deep down though, he knew that wasn't the truth. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and it was driving him crazy. No! Sasuke was fine. He just has to be.

Despite his own encouraging words, it didn't stop him from running four red lights trying to make it over to Sasuke's place.

'C_alm down Uzumaki, get your act together..'_

He took a deep breath as he finally stopped at a red light. He slowly removed his cramped fingers from the steering wheel and massaged them out a bit. They were sore from having gripped the steering wheel so hard. He slumped in his seat as he thought of Sasuke once again. What the fuck was wrong with him anyway?

This wasn't even that much of a big deal. It was just a little lovers spat nothing else, all couples have them, and it wasn't as if it was there first fight. I mean sure it was there first fight as a _couple_ but they'd had plenty of fights over the past few months.

Sasuke was a big boy, and he was certain Sasuke wasn't _that_ innocent. I mean, if Sasuke wasn't acting like a bastard with a pole shoved of up ass before the date, then they would have a good time, and he wouldn't be worried shitless.

Man, even if he is blaming everything on Sasuke only to reassure himself and bite down the guilt, everything was NOT fine, like he wanted it. What was this feeling? It was right there on the tip of his tongue, and damn it, it was driving him insa-

**BEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!**

The sound of a horn being brutally slammed on repeatedly brought him out of his musings.

"You going to move, or do you want me to move it for ya, buddy! GO! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S A FUCKIN' GREEN LIGHT, YOU DUMB ASS?!" He looked up quickly, and stared at the green light in surprise. Quickly, he stuck his hand out of his window, and shot up his favorite finger, than slammed his foot on the gas pedal, now even more determined to get to Sasuke's place more than ever. He just needed to see Sasuke for himself, to quell himself of the odd feeling in his gut. To kiss him, hug him, and tell him sorry for being such a god damn ass hole.

Yes, he just had to see him.

♪_**When you love someone and they brake your heart, don't give up on love have faith inside! Just hold on! Hold on! Hold on! **__**♪**__**  
**_  
Naruto's cell phone started ringing, the song Sasuke sang that he recorded and made into a ring tone, blasted through his car. Nobody know how exactly he did it, but it was still cool none the less. All he had said when Sasuke asked him how his voice was on Naruto's phone was that he had connections. What is that suppose to mean? Naruto glanced at the caller Id and sighed. What did he want now?

'_I don't have time for this right now! I'm sorry brother, but what ever you need it going to have to wait_. ' he thought, trying to keep his mind on the road, and not the voice of his lover signaling that it was his older brother calling. That was simple right?

Wrong.

It would be easy if it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke's voice was the thing he needed to hear. Not that' he didn't want to hear Sasuke sing in that great voice of his, but having the ring tone go off about 8 times repeatedly did get to you. Knowing that your brother is a persistent bastard just like he was, his brother isn't going to stop anytime soon.

Growling, he grabbed the phone, debating whether or not he should through the object out the window. Though if he did that his father would scream at him on how much money the phone cost and how irresponsible he was. So hearing his fathers nagging or dealing with his fucker of a brother… Which one, which one? Brother it is. Much easier to hang up on him if he starts getting annoying.

"What?" he snapped into the phone, with a very irritated voice.

There was a pause on the other line before a voice snapped back, "What's with you? First I sit here and call you for about 10 minutes because you decide that your just going to ignore your poor older brother and then when you finally answer the phone you snap at me out of no where! Y-You're so cruel to me, little brother!!" the voice whined.

Naruto groaned. He had just wanted to go home and fall straight on his bed, but that damn feeling in the pit of his stomach wouldn't leave him alone so he definitely wouldn't get any sleep.

"Kyuubi, I don't have time for this right now! Everything has just gone wrong today! I had this fight with my bo-best friend! And I have a feeling something's terribly wrong! Now I've got you annoying me with your endless calls and whining about how cruel I am! I'm sorry brother but I can not deal with all of this right now! I just want to go home and go to sleep! BUT I CANT DO THAT BECAUSE OF THIS DAMN FEELING!" He yelled. He sucked as much oxygen in to his lungs would allow at that moment, his eyes brimming with unshed tears of frustration.

He forced himself to calm down; when he was met with silence on the other end of the phone, he wondered briefly if Miyuki had hung up.

"Kyuubi?" he asked.

Silence.

"Hello? Brother? Are you there?"

"Y-yeah." a tiny voice answered, a small sniffle reaching his ears. Naruto couldn't help but smile even wider at his dramatic, _**still-a-child-at-heart**_ older brother.

"Kyuubi, don't cry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I-I'm n-not crying!" he denied.

"Ah, then I must just be hearing things" Naruto knew his brother was glaring at him over the phone and he couldn't help but smile. Even in worst situations, he guessed his brother could always make him laugh.

"Anyways, Aniki, what was it that was so important that you had to call me 10 minutes in a row?"

"Ah! Dad said he wanted you home right away. He said he needed to have a talk with you. He sounded mad though, Naru, really, really angry. What did you do?"

Oh shit. He hated his little 'talks' with his father. It always ended with him being grounded, yelled at, or punched. What was weird was that this time he really didn't know what he did wrong.

"Uh aniki, by chance did he tell you _**why**_ he wanted to se me?" he asked, hoping that it was something small so he could make up an excuse for whatever it is.

"Nope, I don't think so anyways. He even opened the liquor cabinet Naru. I wish you the best of luck for your last few hours alive. . ." Kyuubi said teasingly, even though the concern was definitely there. Before he knew it the line went completely blank.

Shit, now he was really scared. The last time his dad opened up the liquor cabinet. . .

He shuddered. He really didn't need to relive that moment. Naruto slumped in his seat as he pulled another red light. He glared at the road as if it attacked him. '_Kami-sama, you're having a real laugh aren't you? Is this punishment for skipping practice last Saturday? It's not my fault I had to go molest Sasuke during that time!!_'

His eyes roamed the various houses he had passed earlier, smiling to himself as he noticed they got bigger the faster he went. '_Almost there Naruto, almost there._' He changed. He knew that he would be dead the moment he stepped into his house, so the thought of seeing Sasuke, certainly made him feel a hell lot better.

The sight the greeted him didn't make him feel better but it did look like hell had turned over.

Pulling up to Sasuke's abnormally large house made his eyes widened, and a gasp escape his slightly dry lips.

There were police cars everywhere! The faint sound of a siren from an ambulance got louder as it came closer. Orange tape was secured around the area like a poorly wrapped present, and nosy neighbors gathered around the house like moths to a lamp post.

Naruto stared at the scene in disbelief His face was stuck so close to his car window that it looked like someone had permanently glued him there. With the over active imagination that Naruto has, his first assumption was . . . . Someone had died. Hell with the things that seemed to be happening tonight, he wouldn't be surprised if he somehow ended up on some weird episode of CSI. Not like it was a bad thing . . . or was it?

Lifting trembling fingers, he slowly opened his car door, and the thing he heard when set his foot down onto the asphalt, was whispering and murmurs from the people around him. Listening in, he tried to clue in on anything that might be going on. Hell! This is endless! He's just going to get the answers from Sasuke!

…_Sasuke_

His body seems to shut down. Putting two and two together he reached a conclusion that he could only come up with. Here's a hint. One, him having a bad feeling all evening long that something might have happened to his boyfriend, two, said loves house was surrounded my police cars, an ambulance, and gossiping neighbors everywhere. Basically, the whole situation screamed, MURDER! So who's the first person that pops into mind?

Pfft, No! Not Brad Pitt!

"HOLY SHIT!!"

Everyone paused their chattering and turned to stare at him. A panicked, disheveled, frustrated, scared, and confused Naruto stood in the midst of everything, looking as if he was about to have a heart attack. Before anyone could react, Naruto took off towards the orange tape, pulling and ripping his way through towards the house.

Strong arms pulled him back, as two burly policeman held him in place. "Hold it right there, son! This is private property, and only authorities are allowed. " one man yelled. A couple of more policemen came to stop the struggling boy, seeing as Naruto almost knocked out the first two.

"No, No, No, No, No, No, _**NO**_!" Naruto yelled as he kicked around and screamed. "Sasuke! I have to get to Sasuke!!! Let me go!!! Sasuke!! Are you ok?! It's me, _NARUTO_! I'm sorry! I'm so, so SORRY!! I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry about what happened!! Please tell me your ok!!!!! _**SASUKE!!**_"

Naruto's voice resouned through the area, as everyone quieted down. The policemen paused in there actions when they hear the young lads name.

"Naruto? Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" one asked.

Only wanting to burst into the house and see what's going on, he nodded frantically. Whispering to his partner, the men let him go, and Naruto didn't waste any time as he bounded towards the big oak doors.

He slammed the door open, startling the people seated in the living room. His eyes searched around feverishly for his lover. He opened his mouth to scream his name, when his voice died down in his throat. Eyes landing on a figure, a pale boy with a bandaged wrapped around his head, with blood slightly seeping through, Sasuke laid there with blue lips, wrapped tightly with a blanket.

To put it shortly, he looked dead in Naruto's eyes. Key word: Naruto's eyes. Now if Naruto hadn't been so stressed and hell bent on Sasuke being dead, then he would have noticed that the raven haired boy was just resting. But he being Naruto his mind jumped right to the conclusion that Sasuke was dead.

His breathing quickened and his breaths came out in short gasps as he began to hyperventilate. His vision was getting blurry and he failed to noticed the people in the living room reaching out to calm him down, calling out his name. Doing what any other normal frustrated, heart broken, worried, stressed, and panicked teen would do if he was in his position.

He fainted.

-

TBC

-

Yo! Hey you guys how's life been treating you? Well, I'm fine sorry this took so long. I have school you know, and my granny just died so give me a break! Anyways I'm sure I'll be able to update more freely now! Yay! One more important thing I'm, sorry to all of you who are fans of my story Number One Playboy but it will be deleted soon. Come on, it's a piece of crap and you know it. But don't freak out on me yet I'm going to repost it after I fix it and make it less crappy. Sorry again!

-

_Review Please_


	8. Chapter 8

_**EDITED!**_

Parings: NaruxSasu

Rated M for Mature; Boys love, and BoyxBoy action

Dont like. Dont read.

**IMPORTANT**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTERS HAVE ALL BEEN EDITED, AND LOTS OF THINGS HAVE BEEN ADDED/CHANGED. PLEASE GO BACK AND RE-READ THEM!**

_This is the last time this notice will be up. I just wanted to let you know that all previous chapters have been beta'ed, and all, so if you haven't gone and re-read them all, I hope you could. –Firekyoakira26921181_

-

_**This chapter has been edited by Firekyoakira2921181**_

-

_**Chapter 8**_

-

The first thing that registered in my mind was that my eyes were open, and my head hurt. Not some minor headache, mind you.

It was a full night-out of drinking bottle after bottle of alcohol nonstop, hangover type of headache.

And it hurt. Fuck, did it hurt.

I groaned and whimpered, quite pathetically I might add, as I open my eyes and slowly sat up. I blinked a couple of times to get the morning fatigue out of my eyes, and then my jaws went slack.

Wow. When did my room get so damn fancy? Last time I checked, I sure as hell didn't have a god damn king-sized bed, much less satin sheets….Wait, what the hell was that fluffy something-or-other on my bed, and next to me? My head began to throb once more, and I clutched at the sides of my head pitifully before staring at the fluff-ball once more. What the hell is going on? I raised my right index finger and prodded the thing a couple of times before it moved.

Holy Sweet Mother of God, it was alive!

Looking carefully at it, I jabbed my finger at it a couple of more times, a little more violently, and before I knew it, I had a face full of a hissing, fluffy, furry…thing.

Correction: I had a face full of a hissing, fluffy, furry cat, with very sharp claws.

The kitty cat jumped on me, and I yelped, pulling the fur ball off of my face. It seems it was _very_ irritated that I woke it from its slumber. Grabbing it, I flung it off none too gently, onto the bed, with wide eyes. Holy shit, it seemed like it was ready to kill! Quickly, my left hand held the kitty down slightly, and my right hand began to ease under its chin, and stroked it slightly, with high hopes of calming the cat down.

It worked.

Instantly, the kitty started purring, and curling up towards me. It was awfully cute, compare to some other cats I've had the pleasure of meeting. Personally, I'm not a fan of cats. Not dogs either, but more on the dog side then cats. Maybe the real reason is the cat reminded me of someone…

"Hey there little guy? How'd you get in here? You wouldn't happen to know why I am doing here do you? How about where I am?"

My only answer was a small purr, and the cat nuzzling against my hand once more. I couldn't help it. My smile grew, and before I realized it, my head ache was gone.

"Hmmm, calling you kitty, cat, or it wouldn't work, so how about a temporary name?" It meowed, as if giving me the ok. I lifted the cat and set it on my lap as it curled, and nuzzled against my stomach.

Yep, real cute.

"Well…how about Cutie, or Mr. Fluffy-kins?" It growled, and flexed it's claws. I could definitely feel it stabbing into my knee. I laughed nervously. "Hahah, well I guess that's a no-no….got it! How about Chico?"

Yeah, I like that, and so does Chico.

"Ok, Chico, let's scope out this place, and maybe I can get some answers. Everything yesterday seems fuzzy to me. Haha, You'd think I'd be a bit more freaked out about waking up in a strange house, but I'm surprisingly calm." I said, to Chico. This place seems awfully homey, for a mansion-sized place that screams 'BIG!'

I scooped Chico up in my arms, and slowly moved to stand up, and then I was overcome with a wave of nausea. I quickly sat back down on the mattress. Seems like the head ache was back.

I shook my head a couple of times to try and clear it, and it subsided only a little. I stood once more and carefully made it out into the hall. Holy shit, how many rooms were there in this place?

Whoa, look at those stairs! Ok, I decided, I have got to slid down that railing at least once in my life. Screw trying to find out where I was, I am never leaving this place ever again. This place was awesome!!

Then a small sound drifted to where I was, and I paused. It sounded like some kind of music. Confusion swept through me, and I literally waddled down the hallway towards the sound. Hey, don't make fun of my waddling! This cat is heaver than I thought.

Almost at the end of the hallway, I stopped in front of a door, with a well-placed sign that read:

DO NOT ENTER

I was tempted to agree, but my curiosity got the better of me. Also, come on. Since when did Uzumaki Naruto take orders from everyone? I inwardly grinned at my train of thought.

Maneuvering Chico into one arm, I slowly cracked the door opened, careful not to make any noise. What I saw made me drop Chico, who was now one very angry kitty and was about to express his anger when he saw the look on my face. Cocking his head to the side cutely, he scratched at my pajama pants sleeve as if asking what's wrong. Noticing that Naruto was ignoring him, he pounced off towards some direction down the hallway, thinking that he could always come back. Right now I couldn't worry about Chico because as soon as I saw what was in that room, everything that happened last night came flooding back full force.

Sasuke!

Holy shit, he was alive! He was right there, with his guitar and note book, as if everything was ok in the world!! If I wasn't in a state of shock, I would have noticed how adorable he looked as he played a few notes on his guitar, and hurriedly scribbled something down. His cute little tongue was sticking out the corner of his mouth in concentration. Before he realized what he was doing, he quickly stuck it back into his mouth.

"Ah! Finished!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Now let's see what it sounds like put together…"

Closing his eyes, Sasuke took a deep breath, and started to sing.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

The sound that escaped his rosy lips flowed freely into the room, as he slowly struck each note beautifully on the guitar.

_Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming.  
_

The raw emotion poured out, as he struck down on his guitar a little harder, as his voice got a little louder. It was so clear and melodic.

_No you don't know what it's like  
when nothing feels all right  
you don't know what it's like  
to be like me_

He paused for a second before really slamming his hand down on his strings, his voice becoming louder and a bit faster.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

A small smile played out on his lips, as his voice trailed off, his hands moving fast, playing out the solo before the rush of the music came back.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleedi-_

"SASUKE!" Said person stopped in his singing and looked up in shock. He saw a big blob of hair, and before his guitar could be squashed he through it to the side as gently as he could onto the bed, and was tacked by a very-well toned, heavy, yellow thing… It seemed like it would squeeze the life out of him, and yet, it wasn't so bad.

"S-Sasuke, y-your okay! I thought you had left me!!" The yellow thing sobbed. That was when Sasuke noticed that the so called yellow thing was Naruto. He stared down at the mop of blonde hair and patted his back awkwardly, trying to make out what his blonde idiot was saying. But all he caught was choked sobs and weird mumbling.

"Naruto? What are you talking about and why are you crying?" he asked confused.

Naruto peeked up at him from his place, where his face was buried in the crook of Sasuke's neck, and stuttered. "A-After we went at it at the park, I felt really guilty, a-and then I started feeling this odd feeling that something happened to you, and I got into the car, and then your voice, the a "Dad opened up the liquor cabinet, and then god, church, and thugs, then molesting you, and w-when I finally got to your house, police, pulling, and yelling, then 'Are you Naruto Uzumaki, and then you were on the couch and looked like you were dead, a-and I don't know what happened.'" He finished.

Blink

Slowly, Sasuke lifted his arm, and reached for Naruto.

BAM!

"OW! What the hell Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in out rage, hands flying to the top of his head to gently soothe the growing bump there. Finally, sitting up, he glared at Sasuke in anger. All traces of tears gone.

Sasuke just smiled back in amusement.

"Idiot, stop your blubbering. I couldn't under stand a word you just said, now try again and don't hurt your self, okay?" Naruto huffed angrily and stuck out his tongue, muttering something under his breath before calmly explaining the situation again.

_BAM!_

"Ooow! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out once again. Sasukes eye brow twitched in annoyance and a frown marred his face.

"Idiot! What have I told you about jumping to conclusions?"

"Well what was I suppose to think with you lying there all the dead looking!"

"That I was passed out or just resting not that I was dead you idiot! Did you think to look and see if I was breathing or not?!"

"…"

"Exactly, and that's why you're a dobe."

Naruto suddenly launched himself at Sasuke. Sasuke let out a startled yelp before being pinned down by a playful but still pissed Naruto. "When did you become such an asshole?" Naruto growled, before nuzzling Sasuke slightly. "Although, I don't really mind, after all, I'm _your _dobe". The previous anger in his eyes was gone, and he grinned to himself. Sasuke on the other hand glared at him and tried to wiggle free from under the muscled blonde. He was heavy and Sasuke was still injured.

"Naruto get off me, your heavy! Your hurting me, you know? I'm still injured!" he grunted out, but sighed in relief when the heavy weight was lifted off of him but Naruto still towered above him, staring down at him with loving eyes. He blushed slightly under the intense stare and turns his head away to hide it.

"You know, you never told me what happened to you that made you like that in the first place, but that can wait. I mean it's only fair I take advantage of the situation here. After all, when's the next time I'll have you vulnerably writhing under me in this positing, and blushing like the virgin you are?" Sasuke's face flamed when Naruto's voice changed to a seductive one.

Sasuke swore he saw his eyes flash red for a second. He glared at the virgin comment, even if it was true, Naruto didn't have to point it out like that. He opened his mouth, and was ready to demand Naruto to get off him but his eyes widened in surprise.

Naruto pushed his right hand at the base of Sasuke's neck, and slammed his lips onto those opened and inviting lips below him.

Sasuke stiffened, as he looked up at blue eyes watching him closely. Naruto was never this aggressive. Maybe that shock yesterday really did get to him. Smiling shyly into the kiss, Sasuke slowly closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. Unable to help himself, he let out a small moan, the sound vibrating against Naruto's own eager mouth.

Naruto inwardly groaned. Oh god, but the bastard was sexy.

Naruto's left hand swept around Sasuke's waist, as he pulled the raven's body flushed to his, the heat radiating off of Sasuke's body felt like it was burning him. God, it was so good.

Breaking away from the kiss to retrieve some air, Naruto stared down at Sasuke, whose face was flush, and so damn appealing.

Damn

Naruto's cock came to life, and he sucked in a quick breath, trying to control himself. He looked down as he heard Sasuke gasp. Sasuke was staring down where Naruto held Sasuke flush to his body, blushing as he clearly felt Naruto through the confines of Naruto's jeans.

"D-dobe…" Sasuke whispered, as he trailed his eyes up Naruto's body, his gaze lifting from Naruto's groin up to that toned stomach behind the pajama shirt he wore, and his eyes zoomed in on the hard lining of Naruto's nipples through the shirt. His cock twitched in response. His coal-black eyes flashed, and before he could help himself, he leaned forward and nipped at Naruto's right nipple, sucking on it through the expanse of his shirt, wetting the cloth.

Naruto moaned and thrust his hips down into Sasuke's, as he began a slow grinding rhythm.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as Naruto began to hump him, his head snapped back, and he fell backwards, splayed out straight, his hands shooting up and grabbed onto Naruto's well honed arms, and arched.

"A-Ah!"

"Sasuke" Naruto breathed, moving against Sasuke, his hands now gripping the Uchiha's hips, moving them in time with his gyrating movements.

"Nnnn…"

Sasuke held onto Naruto, as he met every one of Naruto's thrusts, and he gripped the broad shoulders tightly as Naruto gave a particular hard jerk and his body arched once more.

Naruto bent down and claimed those lips. Sasuke tasted so fuckin' good, the smell of Sasuke's natural scent turned him on like nothing else. Naruto let go of those slender hips and started to slowly unbutton Sasuke's shirt. Leaving those sinful lips, Naruto looked down at Sasuke once more.

Feeling the heat leave him, Sasuke groaned at the slight loss of contact, and opened his eyes. Black clashed with blue, and he moaned.

Naruto grinned down at Sasuke as he slipped Sasuke's shirt just a little bit off of his shoulders and attached his lips to that beautiful pale skin. Naruto set little kisses on Sasuke's neck, leaving a small trail of love bites, and saliva. Sasuke was gorgeous, and god was he sensitive.

Holding Sasuke to his body, he continued his little exploration across the flushed expanse of skin. As he reached Sasuke's left shoulder, he bit slightly, and nibbled at the flesh there. Sasuke's eyes widened and he let out a small cry.

"Na- stop it!" Sasuke said, breathlessly, as he writhed under Naruto.

Naruto looked up, and nipped at Sasuke's shoulder once more. Sasuke's hands shot up, and clamped over his mouth as he tried to stop the moan that threatened to escape.

He chuckled. "Sensitive spot?" he teased.

"S-Stop! Naru, you ass! A-Ah!"

Naruto grinned as he attacked that one spot at Sasuke's shoulder, and gave a hard thrust that had Sasuke thrashing and moaning more feverishly.

Naruto tortured that spot relentlessly, until Sasuke began trembling uncontrollably, one hand gripping painfully at his upper arm. Deciding that he abused that spot enough, Naruto drew Sasuke in another heated kiss.

Sasuke inwardly sighed with relief as Naruto stopped his talented tongue from molesting his, obviously sensitive erogenous zone, but what happened next wasn't any better. Still in a lip lock with Sasuke, Naruto began to speed up his thrusting, and his right hand came up to settle on Sasuke's chest. Feeling the hardened nubs there, Naruto couldn't resist. He grabbed Sasuke's right nipple, and stroked it teasingly, pulling and rolling that hard flesh in his hand. Sasuke's body bowed, and he gasped into the awaiting mouth, small tears collecting at the edge of his eyes.

"Nnnn…"

"Shhh, You don't want anyone to hear you now, do you?" Naruto said, his voice became deep, and low. The husky sound caused Sasuke to whimper desirably, and close his eyes in submission.

Naruto smirked.

"_Good boy" _He whispered, his eyes leaning down and kissing that pale chest that was before him.

Before Sasuke can open his mouth, and let out a breathless Naruto, the door to his room burst open, and Naruto and Sasuke's head snapped up to the door to see two people standing there. One looking oddly amused, and one looked ready to kill.

-

Itachi slumped down onto the couch, as he idly flipped through a few channels.

Itachi groaned.

"God, there's nothing on!" he complained. Mikoto walked in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron, before she removed it and hung it on the hanger for later washing. She rolled her eyes at her oldest son, the slumped figure, and the apathetically bored expression on his face.

"Itachi, If your so bored, why don't you go check on your bother. He's been moping in his room since his father told him to stay in bed." She said, as she took a seat next to her son, snatching the roommate from him in the process, leaving no room for argument. Itachi sighed, and pulled himself up from the couch and looked at his mother. She was eating chocolate his father had bought her, watching some cheesy soap opera. He snorted. "That's why your going to keep getting bigger, by eating all that candy mother." He said teasingly. He smirked when Mikoto gasped dramatically and quickly pushed the bag aside. Itachi bent down calmly, and grabbed the bag, and plopped a piece of chocolate into his motuh.

"Thank you, mother. These are very delicious." With that, he quickly made his leave, avoiding the pillow that was thrown at his head.

Mikoto smiled and shook her head. Her oldest was such an idiot.

-

Itachi placed another piece of chocolate in his mouth as he made his way down the hall to his little brother's room. He chuckled a bit as he noticed the familiar sign on the door. He knocked and waited for a reply but was shocked too hear a soft moan.

He knocked again, a bit harder and heard a gasp and then some shuffling. What the hell was going on in there?

"Na- stop it!" That was Sasuke's voice, he pointed out, but who the hell was Na? And _why _did his brother sound so breathless?

Naruto chuckled. "Sensitive spot?" he teased.

He pressed his ear up against the door to get a better hearing range. His eyes widened as all the images of what was going on in there flashed through his mind. No, his brother couldn't be….

"S-Stop! Naru, you ass! A-Ah!"

Itachi plastered his whole body against the door. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Either his little brother, his very _Innocent _little brother was fantasizing about someone named Naru or the very Naru was in there doing… doing _things_ to him!

"Jeez Itachi, I knew you were a perverted, cross dressing, girly, dickless, weirdo but I _never_ though you would be into _incest. _Honestly don't you think this is a little much, even for you?"

Itachi jumped slightly, as he slowly turned his head to see a smirking Sai eating an apple. He growled before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He opened his eyes and removed himself from the door.

He smirked and turned his full attention too Sai.

"Little cousin, you love Sasuke don't you?" he asked still smirking that famous sexy smirk of his. Sai narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What of it?"

Itachi ignored his question and asked another one of his own.

"Your very protective of him right?" This time Sai raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Well, we both are. Where are you going with thi-"

"You believe Sasuke is innocent and shouldn't be touched, harmed, or molested in any way? Sai sighed and decided to just go along with this and maybe he'll find out what the hell Itachi was going at with this in the end.

"Yes"

"You would personally harm any living thing that had the balls to touch your 'precious baby cousin' right?"

"Yes"

"Sasuke is, and always will be are precious little virgin as long as you have a say in it right?"

"Yeah" Itachi's smirk widens and Sai's eyes narrowed further.

"Good, now press your ear up against this door."

"What? No w-"

"Just do it"

Sai grumbled about being bossed around before walking up two the door, purposely knocking shoulders with Itachi and pressing his ear against the door.

"Nnnn…"

Sai's eyes widened.

"Shhh, You don't want anyone to hear you now, do you?" A voice Sai had never heard said.

Inside the room Sasuke whimpered in reply.

"_Good boy" _the voice whispered huskily.

Back outside the room Sai was furious. He couldn't believe it! S-some _guy_ was in there raping his poor baby cousin and Itachi was out side the door listening like a perverted old man!

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! S-" Itachi quickly slapped his hand over Sai's mouth and held a finger to his lips.

"Do you want them to fuckin' hear you?" he whispered urgently. Sai bit Itachi's hand, forcing him to let go of his mouth.

"Yes! Yes I do! Very much so! Some guy is in there raping my cousin and you're out here asking forty questions and listening like some closet pervert!" He whispered back furiously. With that he charged at the door, determined to beat the shit out of who ever had the _balls_ to do something like _that _to one of his precious people. Sasuke was probably the most precious person to him.

Itachi thought about stopping, but decided against it. He figured it would be much more interesting, seeing what Sai would do.

With a powerful kick to the door to Sasuke's room, Sai slammed open the door, standing there huffing and puffing red in the face.

Naruto's and Sasuke's head snapped towards the door, as Sasuke flushed brightly, pushing Naruto off of him, sitting up and tidying himself up. Sasuke glanced up to Naruto on the floor nursing his head. Well, it was still his fault that this happened, but regardless he still kneeled down, and kissed his forehead as a apology.

"Sorry about that." He said apologetically. Naruto smiled and leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted when a punch collided with his cheek, sending him a back by the sheer force of it. Naruto stared up at the brunette with disbelief. Who the fuck was this guy, and who does he think he is?

Sai was breathing hard, his face was so red that it looked like someone had permanently painted it that way.

And he was mad.

When I say mad, I mean angry.

And when I say angry I mean furious.

And when I say furious, I mean he was ready to go over to Naruto, and he-bitch, man-slap him!! As for Itachi, he just stood by the door and watched, munching on the chocolates he had stolen from his mother earlier.

Naruto groaned in pain, as he clutched his cheek, hoping that it would ease it a bit. He could feel it swelling already. Naruto was actually the type of guy who could take a punch, but _damn, _Sai was strong when he was mad, wait, _furious._

Sai slowly made his way over to Naruto, who was curled up on the floor holding is face in agony, his hands drew back and prepared for another blow.Sai was stopped how ever when he received an unexpected punch to the gut. It wasn't hard, but it sure as hell was not soft. He snapped his head up, ready to go off on the person who hit him, but he was shocked to see that it was Sasuke.

Leaning against the door, Itachi munched on this chocolate more urgently. He didn't see that one coming. Man, this was getting good!

"Sai! What the hell are you doing!" Sasuke yelled. How dare he come barging into his room like he owned the place and suddenly attack his boyfriend! What the fuck was wrong with him. All traces of anger had disappeared from Sai's face as he stared up at his angry cousin, with hurt. Then his lips started to tremble and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Here it comes.

"W-WAAAH!" Sai wailed. He looked up at Sasuke with big watery eyes. Sasuke just sighed, not buying this act one bit. "S-Sasuke's mean!"

"Sai cut the crap, and stop with the fake tears. I forgive you. I'm not mad, so just shut the fuck up." Sasuke said as he rubbed his temples, his head was starting to ache. Suddenly, an irritated but concerned Mikoto rushed in and glared at everyone.

"What's with all this noise! Because off all of you, I didn't ever find out if Roxy married Rick! So keep it down!" she huffed. She was about to make her exit when her eyes landed on the blonde figure on the floor.

"Oh, Naruto dear your alright! You gave me quite a scare when you fainted like you did! But I'm glad to see you're ok!. So I assume you're the one who's my little boys little man?" she gushed. Naruto blushed lightly and Sasuke flamed from head to toe.

"Mother!" he screamed, embarrassed. She just blinked innocently.

"What? Did I say something?" Just then, a still blubbering Sai attached himself to her waist.

"Aunty Miko! You won't believe what happened! First I was worried about Sasuke because that _person_ over there was in here doing _inappropriate things _to him, then when I try to help Sasuke hit meee!" Sasuke's mother just rolled her eyes much like her son, and grabbed Sai by the ear.

"Stop it, Sai. No one's buying it. Now come on. I think I need a word with your mother." Mikoto finished, as she calmly walked out of the room, pausing for a second in front of the, still watching Itachi, before snatching the bag of stolen chocolates from his hand with a small, "I'll take that." Before passing him, dragging a complaining Sai down the steps, a whining Itachi hot on her trail.

Sasuke closed the door behind them, and made sure it was locked before turning back to the sexy blond, sighing.

When he looked back up, his eyes widened comically, and his jaw went slack.

Naruto had somehow stripped down to his boxers, and climbed into bed, while he had turned and locked the door. Smirking impishly at him, Naruto beckoned Sasuke over to him.

His body automatically moved, and before he knew it, Sasuke lifted his shirt over his head, licked his lips, and said seductively.

"Now, where were we?"

-

_TBC_

_-_

Review please

-

Finally done, thank god! Hope you enjoyed it! This is probably the longest chapter by far!

Also, I want to thank, and I hope all of you do as well, Firekyoakira26921181, for beta'ing and editing this chapter, especially for writing that whole entire lime scene on short notice. –claps hands-

Please send her some love as well!


	9. Chapter 9

"Sasuke? You awake?"

Some shifting. "Mmm.."

A chuckle. "Guess not."

Naruto sat up, resting his elbows on the bed, and smiled to himself as he watched his lover sleeping peacefully. They were both worn out from there previous activities and were just lounging around on the bed in there boxers. Well Sasuke was anyway, he, on the other hand, was still ready for more but he figured he'd let his little raven sleep _now_, thenmolest him some more _later_. He gave a perverted chuckle at his own joke, hands reaching down to caress raven locks. He stared curiously at Sasuke's face. It was funny really, he'd read in cheesy novels and watched lame soap operas before that always said how angelic and beautiful there lover was in there sleep, but Sasuke looked just like he always did, Just asleep, and as hot as he always was.

His boyfried let out a small moan, under the caresses of Naruto and unconsciously mumbled in his sleep. Naruto sat up fully on the bed and smiled once more. Then, his hands traced slightly stained bandages above the ravens head. His smile instantly disappeared, only to be replaced by a deep scowl.

That's right, he had forgotten all about Sasuke's injuries. Only problem now is just who or what had done it. Right now, he didn't have all the details on what happened but what he _did_ know, for a _fact_, was that when he found out who had the _balls _to fucking _touch_ his Sasuke, let alone _injure _him…..

His eyes narrowed and they flashed light red.

He'd kill them.…ok, maybe not kill them, but defiantly put a good hurting on them.

A soft groan from beside him bought him out of his murderous thoughts. He glanced down and smiled softly, lovingly. His blues eyes deepening shade, a softer look in his eyes. It never seized to amaze him that how no matter how mad, or frustrated ,or upset he was, Sasuke always seemed to just make things a bit better. He didn't even have to do anything, just his presence made Naruto somewhat happy. And this happened way before Naruto had even started like him in a romantic way.

However, this time, it was one of his really-cute-and-adorable-moments Sasuke rarely has that made him smile.

Sasuke had shivered and sifted in his sleep, supposedly searching for warmth, and had founds Naruto's soft tan thigh, instantly recognizing it as a 'warm thing' he hugged it close and nuzzled his face into the naked flesh. He let out a sigh before making himself comfortable and falling right back to sleep.

Naruto chuckled. No matter how hot Sasuke was he seemed to always have an extreme amount of cute moments. He leaned his back against the back board of the bed and stroked his best friends, resting in his lap, hair. When his hands once again ran over the bandages above his friends head, he let out a depressed sigh. His earlier smile gone and replaced by a deep frown.

'_Just what happened to you Sasuke?'_

It was eating him up inside not knowing what had temporarily injured his raven haired lover. But he wasn't worried. No. He wasn't worried, because he intended to find out by the end of the day. And the first step was to do a little investigating. And his first sources of information were right down stairs.

He smirked. Let the Usumaki-Naruto-quest-to-find-out-what-the-hell-happened-to-his-baby case begin. Yes he came up with the name himself. Super cool right? No? Well fuck you then.

He brushed Sasukes bangs out of his face one last time before bending down and kissing his temple, Then his forehead, followed by his nose, both cheeks, and finally his lips. He pulled back slightly and traced the light pink lips of his lover with his finger. He stared longingly at them.

'_Just one more can't hurt can it?'_

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sasukes for another chaste kiss, eyes closing, he let out a tiny moan. He leaned back again and sighed dramatically when he realized he wanted more.

'_No! Bad Naruto! Stop it! You have to get up and go talk to Sasukes family! You can kiss him later!' _He encouraged.

But even with those encouraging words he found himself diving in for more, eyes closing in sweet bliss when he tasted the lips of his current obsession once more. But then, he was surprised when those 'supposedly' sleeping lips responded back. His eyes snapped open in shock at being caught and on reflex tried to pull back, a soft, but strong, pale arm wound around his neck tightly, keeping him in place. Those same pink lips he seemed to be addicted to opened up for him and both tongues found each other.

Sasukes pupils dilated.

He (Naruto) slowly moved his body down, lips and tongues still in contact, and firmly pressed Sasuke into the mattress, as he hovered above him. He nestled himself between Sasukes spread legs. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and griped blonde locks tightly when the kiss became extremely passionate. A light flush rose to his cheeks when he felt the familiar hardness poking him just below his abdominal.

'_Damn, Naruto gets excited fast. But I'm still so tired…' _

When the need for air became a bit to much for them, they reluctantly pulled back. A small string of saliva still connecting them, before Naruto leaned down and licked it away. Both panted and stared at each other, lustfully. Naruto was first to end his harbored breathing, he bent down, expecting another kiss and maybe more, but was disappointed when Sasuke turned his head away.

However, since when was Naruto Usumaki one to give up so easily? He leaned down again, more determined then ever to get another kiss this time but Sasuke, as if expecting this, reached up, cupped both Naruto's cheeks in a firm grip, and shoved hard. A frown of irritation on his face.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, removing the fingers from his face. Sasuke glared right back.

"_What!" _Naruto hissed, outraged. Sasuke's glare softened a bit.

"Pervert" he mumbled. "Idiot, didn't you get enough earlier? Its been what, twenty minutes, and your already, ready for more? God! If your like this just because of a little foreplay, then I don't know if I'll ever want to have sex with you. Naruto, you have a bit to much energy and stamina for me, a normal person, to handle." The edges of his lips curled upward a little when Narutos face turned from angry to down right horrified.

"You can't be serious! What do you mean I'm to much to handle!?! D-does that mean you want to break up? No wait, _you don't want sex!?!_" He asked fearfully. Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. He shook his head.

"You know what, I'm not even going to hit you for being an idiot this time, or dignify that with an answer. Forget it I'm going back to sleep." With that, Sasuke promptly turned over, pushing Naruto off him and back onto his side of the bed, and pulled the covers over his head, grumbling under his breath.

Naruto huffed at him, puffing his cheeks out and childishly stuck his tongue out at the back of his boyfriends head.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth if your not using it for my own pleasurable needs." Came a muffled voice from underneath the covers. Naruto spluttered and blushed lightly. What…. the hell? Did that bump on his head change his personality completely or something? I mean yes he was a bastard at times, but really, he never once made perverted jokes, his self-esteem was much to low for that.

Sasuke smirked to himself and tried, pathetically, to suppress his snickers when he heard the blonde splutter. Naruto glared at the big lump under the blankets when he heard the small laughs.

Then, like a light bulb suddenly appeared above his head he gave his own mischievous smirk. Slowly, he scooted onto the side where the muffled chuckles came from. His warm hands slid under the covers, followed by a tan built body, and slyly over a naked pale chest, he held him tightly A surprised yelp came from the owner of said chest as all the laughs stopped. Naruto pressed himself flush against Sasukes back and positioned himself right above Sasukes ear. He kissed a spot just behind it.

"Mmm, you know, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea." He whispered, in that oh so famous bed room voice of his. Sasukes eyes fell half lidded at the husky voice.

"Do you know just how much pleasure I can bring you just with my tongue and fingers?" he slowly traced his tongue down that pale neck he'd kissed so many times earlier, till he reached that tiny little birth mark he'd also discovered that morning, right above his right shoulder. It was shaped funny, like three comma marks in a circle but the best thing about it, was that he'd found out it was ooh so sensitive. Even more so than a normal hot spot. It was like Sasuke was having an orgasm from him just touching that spot. Well, he guessed that what it felt like considering the look on Sasukes face and the loud moans he'd made.

"Mmm, and when I touch you here, you get all hot and bothered don't you?" His hand slowly moved down over those pale arms, mouth still abusing that little mark, then over the elbow, down to the hips, up the chest, finally to the right nipple, and squeezed. Sasuke let out a loud breath less moan. Naruto smirked against his neck.

"And when I touch you here, you get butterflies in your stomach and you squirm and blush." The hand over his nipple squeezed one more time before moved down to a spot just below the belly button and Sasuke mewled. His tongue moved over Sasukes birth mark and a furious shutter raked threw his lovers body. He continued to abuse that spot. Giving small sucks and little nips here and there. He Relished in the loud moans and pleas Sasuke made.

"And when I touch you here, here, most defiantly here, oh and here…." His fingers moved over various spots on Sasukes body, mouth still raping that little spot.

"Naruto..! Sto-..ah!"

"You see, just my tongue and fingers make you this squirmy, imagine what it will be like when I actually fuck you?" Just then, after just those few huskily whispered words, the whole sexual atmosphere just broke. Naruto was still nuzzling Sasukes neck like an idiot, even when the moans stopped, Sasukes blush disappeared, and he completely tensed up. He didn't even notice Sasukes stiff shoulders. Sasuke slowly turned around in Narutos embrace.

Naruto, thinking he was getting a kiss, instantly closed his eyes and puckered his lips up. He sat there with his lips puckered up like an idiot while Sasuke just stared at him. Naruto, disappointed at not receiving his kiss opened his eyes a glare firmly in place, but that meaningless little glare completely disappeared when he saw the look on Sasukes face. His face was blank and so were his eyes.

Naruto was scared. He didn't like the look on Sasukes face. What happened to his sexual atmosphere he had worked so hard to create? What is it? Was he mad? Was it something he said? What happened? What's wrong?!?

"Naruto…" A voice whispered softly, but deeper than usual. Naruto snapped out off his panic frenzy and turn to face his lover.

"Who ever said you would be on top?"

The room went completely silent, even more so than before.

Naruto stared at him, disbelievingly, mouth openly gaping, unashamed.

Sasuke stared back.

And they stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

Until finally…

"Phhft…!"

Narutos face scrunched up in a way that almost looked painful and he laughed. Loud and obnoxiously. He clutched his side, tears spilled from out the sides of his eyes. He tumbled and fell off the bed with a loud _'thump' _in all his laughing. He banged his fist onto the ground. And continued to laugh.

"O-Oh g-god my sides! Hahahah! I- I-I can't breath! Oh my god! Hahahahahah! Y-you and Haha you said Hahah o-on t-top! Hahaha!" He managed to get out. He was laughing so hard he failed to notice the throbbing vain in Sasukes forehead, right below his bandages, as he watched his friend laugh. His lips pulled together in a tight line. He did not find this issue funny. In no way _at all_.

When Naruto finally did calm down. He wiped his eyes, letting out a couple more amused chuckles before turning back to Sasuke, signature grin in place. But that grin faltered a bit when he notice the look on his boyfriends face.

Ooooooh shit..

He was serious.

"Are you finished, Usumaki" Ouch, Surnames, not good.

He nodded.

"Good then, mind telling me what exactly is so funny? I'd really like to laugh too." Naruto, nervously, reached up to scratch behind his head. Don't mind that, it's a nervous habit.

"Eh, Sasuke you were serious?"

"Very much so." Naruto jumped to his feet, outraged.

"B-But you cant be on top Sasuke!" He whined. Sasuke also rose to his feet. Seemingly not ashamed to be the shorter of the two.

"And why not?" he asked, in that same irritated voice. Naruto nervously shifted his eyes around the room. Then, suddenly he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again with a smirk. Determination shining brightly in them.

"You can't honestly expect to top me. I mean come on Sasuke. Look at the facts here, I'm big and your small, I'm right and your wrong, and there's nothing you can do about it." He stated smugly, crossing his arms and looking down at Sasuke, daring him to argue.

Sasuke snorted. "And this is coming from the guy who quotes things from _Matilda." _Narutos smug look fell and he sighed deeply, stomping his foot like a child that didn't get what they wanted.

"Sasuke" He whined. "Why can't we just drop this and get back to what he were doing." He took a cautious step forward, wrapping his arms around the shorter boys waist. Sasuke didn't pull away so that was a good sign. He buried his face in Sasukes neck, closing his eyes, and nuzzled the still lingering baby hair. God, he just smelt so good. He had to find out what shampoo Sasuke used.

"Come on." He whispered encouragingly. Naruto tighten his arms around Sasuke, forcefully pressing Sasukes face into his neck. Sasuke struggled for a spilt second, until Naruto kissed the back of his neck continuously and held Sasuke tighter.

Sasuke sighed in defeat and his tense shoulders relaxed, his eyes fell half lidded. Sasuke leaned into his touch, arms reaching up to grip the back of Narutos shirt. Maybe forgetting the whole thing wasn't such a bad idea. He was just so warm…

His eyes snapped open when he felt Naruto smirk against his neck. His dazed and calm look disappeared, and he shoved Naruto away from him roughly. He glared.

"No way! I'm not forgetting the subject.! So don't try to distract me!" He shouted, face scrunching up determinably. Narutos lips trembled slightly and his eyes grew in size. Successfully pulling off the all time famous puppy dog pout.

Sasuke was not impressed.

"Don't give me that look, I invited that look." Narutos pout fell and he gave him an exasperated look.

Sasuke sighed.

"Look, just tell me why you believe I shouldn't be on top." Naruto looked as if he was struggling to find an answer. His teeth nibbled on his bottom lip, mind thinking of possible answers that would please his friend and maybe get him back into the mood.

"Well, I'm bigger that you, and I'm a football player! Yeah! and um," His hand reached up to scratch the back of his head on reflex, eyes glued to the floor. "Ah, well you, …you…"

"I..I.." Sasuke said impatiently, Naruto glanced up for a second and gave a quick glare before his eyes returned to glaring at the white carpet once more.

"Don't rush me ok! I'm thinking!"

"Oh of course, no wonder your taking so long." This time Naruto looked up and glared at him full force.

"Look you asshole, just because your injured doesn't mean I wont still kick your ass! Do you want to know why you would be perfect for the feminine role in this relationship that badly? Well fine then I' tell you! Your bitchy and pissy like all the time, your skinny and have short legs, even if you do have muscles, your still smaller than me, you have really, really nice legs like you shave or something cause there's no way a mans legs can look like that, you're the one that gets picked up for dates, _and_ you're a virgin. Oh, oh and you know what else I found out Sasuke? Your nipples, are pink, _PINK_! _Ha_!!!" Naruto ended, a finger pointed in Sasukes face proudly.

Sasukes face was a frighteningly bight red, from either embarrassment or anger. Obviously its the latter. Sasuke clenched his fist, his face scrunched up in an angry frown and he was literally trembling with rage. He slapped Narutos hands from his face roughly and pointed his own accusing finger at the blonde idiot. Accidentally jabbing Narutos nose.

"Well, we can't all be Mr. Mother fucking happy go lucky sunshine all the time! If you haven't noticed Usumaki, my life was hell at that high school before you showed up out of nowhere with your shitty 'lets be friends! I like you!' bull! I didn't smile, I wasn't happy, I didn't like my life, so excuse me for being 'bitchy' most of the time!" He paused for a second to catch his breath and glanced up at Naruto who had opened his mouth to say something. He basically looked like a kicked puppy, with his hands rubbing his abused nose and his eye staring fearfully at his angry friend.

"Ah Sas-"

"Secondly! Just because I'm not abnormally gigantic doesn 't mean a thing I can easily kick your ass any time and any were _with_ my short legs!" He Screamed rather loudly, offended.

"Sa-" Naruto started only to be cut off again as he slowly took a couscous step towards his angry lover.

"Thirdly! I do not shave my legs! We cant all be fucking hairy gorillas with BROWN nipples like some people so don't criticize my lack of hair in those areas! That'll grow in eventually!"

"Hey I'm no-"

"We've only had ONE fucking date!"

"Yeah but-"

"And lastly, would you SHUT UP ABOUT ME BEING AVIRGIN!" Sasuke finished, breathing hard. He looked up at Naruto and glared, crossing his arms, before turning his head away with a humph, stubbornly. Laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head, Naruto cautiously made his way over to Sasuke and put a gentle, hesitant hand on his shoulder, carefully as if he was afraid Sasuke would bite it off or something.

Sasuke didn't pull away, good sign.

Slowly he somehow easily pulled Sasuke into a hug. He face was pressed into the shorter one's neck once more. He gave a small laugh.

"You know its funny I didn't think my one little statement end up like this." His voice was slightly muffled. Sasuke didn't say anything, but Naruto could tell he was listening from his position, face pressed in his strong chest, arms unfolded just hanging at his sides uselessly.

"Ok I'm sorry?" He said in more of a question than an apology. "Sorry if it doesn't sound sincere its just I really don't know what I did wrong. I think I insulted you by saying I would fuck you. But Sasuke please don't get the wrong idea about being bottom." He paused to see if his lover would say something. He didn't. But, he did shift a little to show that he was listening.

"Shit, I'm not wording this right." A light blush broke out on his face. "Ah, look I think I might not have said the right things before. When we do have sex. I want it to be special, no matter how cliché that sounds, don't laugh ok I'm serious." His blushed grew deeper "I don't want to fuck you Sasuke. I want to make love to you. So I was kind of bluffing back then about the whole fuck thing I mean, I don't want you to be like all the other meaningless fucks I've been with. I…I may not be quite there yet but….I mean I really like you a lot, a whole lot, and I care for you deeply, but I'm not in love with you. And when we do, uh, have..s-sex I want you to love me and me to love you." He swallowed hard, his face literally flamed from his neck to his hair line. His ears were a painfully bright red.

And Sasuke wasn't fairing off any better. He was blushing just as bad as Naruto if not worse but was successfully hiding it by keeping his face firmly pressed into Narutos chest. Neither one talked and they both stayed in their fixed positions.

Well this was awkward…

"Oi Sasuke! Aunty Miko said to come down for dinner. Oh and she said bring that weird blond fucker with you!" The loud booming, but slightly distant, voice of Sai yelled, from down the stairs, "Ow! Aunty! That hurt!" There was a distant muffled voice of Mikoto scolding Sai. "I mean bring _Naruto _down with you!"

Naruto gave an offended growl, and a glare in the direction Sais voice came.

Sasuke chuckled.

The awkward atmosphere was completely broken.

He lifted his head from Narutos chest with a small smirk and give a light kiss to the blondes cheek. Naruto mirrored with a smile.

"He's so stupid," Sasuke moaned, head dropping down onto the blondes chest once more. A small smile gracing his lips. Naruto bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Come on lets go. I'm staved."

-

Mikoto was busying herself with setting the dinning room table while Sai and Itachi were bickering in the kitchen. She pushed a chair underneath the table before making her way into the kitchen.

She quirked an eyebrow at the too siblings before shaking her head and taking a seat at the kitchen table, watching in amusement.

"I don't care if this donut will go strait to my ass, your not getting it!"

"But you don't even like sweets Itachi! Your just doing this to annoy me!"

"Correction, I don't like sugary sweet things but this donut is fifty percent less sugar so its fine."

"But that's the last one! At least give me a piece!"

"Hmmm, nope I don't think I will." With that last line Itachi promptly lifted the donut, an amused smile on his face when he noticed the crest fallen look on Sais face, ready to take a big bite when it was rudely snatched from his hands by a identical pale hand, and all he was left with was air.

"Thanks Itachi I'm staved, and this is the last one too. Your such a loving brother." Came the amused voice of the other Uchiha, who had just recently walked into the kitchen with a tee shirt and boxers on, Naruto in tow.

Sasuke broke the donut in two and took a bite out of one of the half's, not even turning around to look at his brother as he nibbled on the stolen donut. He gave a piece to Naruto and one to Sai who grinned in thanks and stuck his tongue out at his older cousin. Itachi scowled but other wise let it go. Besides, that donut would spoil his dinner anyway.

After the donut incident they all ate dinner and talked. Itachi and Sai interrogating Naruto and Sasuke talking with his mother. Though by the end of the day everyone had gotten to know Naruto a little better. Sai even apologized for punching him earlier. He'd said he was just a tad bit over protective. Naruto had brushed it off saying he knew the feeling. Naruto also got to know a few more things about Sasuke. Like his relationship with that Neji guy and what his parents do. He'd also asked where Sasukes dad was but it seemed he was working late again.

Mikoto, much to Sasukes, embarrassment, had explained to Naruto that Neji had been Sasuke's closest friend back in china before they moved to Japan when Sasuke was ten. They did everything together, sleep together, eat together, go to school together, hell even took baths together. It had been a tearful separation of the two the day Sasuke left.

When they finally did make it two Japan Sasuke had moped for days and his time in elementary school had not been the greatest either. He'd been picked on and made fun of because of his girlish looks. He was so embarrassed by his girly figure he had decided to change his appearance in high school. But, when he did change his looks in high school he'd only been ridiculed more then before and labeled as the 'emo freak.'

Naruto had even found out what had happened to Sasuke and how he'd gotten home. It seemed he was attacked and had fell off the park bridge into the lake. He'd bumped his head on the rocks down below and the doctors had said he had a small concussion and needed to stay in bed for a good week or two. The guys who had attacked Sasuke had freaked out, thinking they had killed him and had ran off with there tails between there legs. But Sasuke would have indeed been dead if it wasn't for the fact that the leader had dived in after him.

He'd panicked when he'd found out that there was blood on his hands and has called nine one one. They had called Sasukes parents and had sent him home. His father had wanted to stay home and tend to his son, but there was an emergency meeting he couldn't miss and had ordered Sasuke to stay in bed at all times before he left.

Right now, they were all had went there separate ways to there own rooms leaving Sasuke, Naruto, and Chico, in the living room, Naruto and Sasuke were all cuddled up against each other watching TV, and Chico was on a pillow on the floor asleep. Oh and hey you know Naruto had even found out Chicos real name was Mei and he, was actually a she.

-

Tbc

-

I'm really sorry this took so long and I don't have any excuses so feel free to yell at me as much as he want. I feel horrible. I'm so sorry you guys! But hey look no cliff hangers! See I did one good thing!


	10. Authors note

Hey you guys! Whats up! Gosh I claim to hate these authors notes so much but I tend to send them a lot. Anyway this is an emergency. Oh wait good news first! Its summer woooo! That means no more school and more time to write and guess what I'm pretty sure I'll be updating one of my stories this week! And quite frequently now. Ok now bad news.

I NEED A BETA!

Like super bad!

Anyone interested? Because apparently my other beta was whisked away to a magic island or something because I haven't heard from them in months.

For anyone whose interested in this job the terms and quirks of it are listed below.

1: If you become by beta you will completely become my partner in crime. (Aka right hand man/girl)

you have just the amount of right I do to offer any suggestions or change anything just make sure to run it by me first.

2: We'll be doing this by email ok so when ever I finish a chapter I'll send it to you, you edit change or whatever and then send it back. I'll reread over it then post it. (of course giving half the credit to you.)

3: Hmm I guess thats all.

Please people I'm desperate!

XxYaoiLoverxX


End file.
